


Life-assimilating Intelligent Novelty Kompanion

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex Robots, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with your sex robot?AU: Rhett is a Wall Street broker. Link is his robot companion trying to fit in as a human.





	1. Chapter 1

6' tall  
Dark brown/black hair   
Blue eyes   
Slim, athletic build

Options after options after options. 

Rhett couldn't believe he was actually sitting here in the GMM (Grand Motors & Mechanical) office building filling out paperwork for his own personal "Passion Partner," as the company called it. It had started with him looking at getting a new domestic cleaning robot. He noticed that many of them now came with interactive options, simple personality options, and ended up down a rabbit hole, eventually finding a newly developed, not yet released adult companion bot. Fully customization to the purchasers specifications. There were even diagrams with pictures so the buyer could pick the exact mouth, eyes, eyebrows, and so forth. Rhett was literally getting to build his dream partner. This robot also had full capabilities for the...physical side of life. Hence why one of the descriptors the developers had given the robot was "passion partner."

Rhett blushed thinking about how he was, in essence, buying a large, expensive sex toy. This model was also supposed to be capable of complex conversations, emotional responses, and it "learned" to adapt to its partner-the purchaser. The software was programmed so Rhett could keep his robot companion at home for complete personal use, or there were phrases he could say to "enhance" their "relationship" if he so chose. The rep Rhett had spoken with had assured him that after six months, his robot would be able to fool even his family and closest friends into thinking that his robot was an actual human and they were in a real, loving relationship. That aspect had enticed Rhett quite a bit. 

Rhett doesn't consider himself antisocial, but he does consider himself selectively social. And at 41 years old he definitely feels too old for the bar scene, for the online and app dating world. And the people he worked around? Definitely not his type. But his parents were worried about him being alone. The few low level friends he occasionally hit up a sports bar to watch basketball games with had a way of unintentionally making Rhett feel bad for not having someone to go home to at the end of the night. 

So here he sat, in a nondescript office building in downtown New York, checking the boxes and about to drop almost a month's salary so he could have his "dream man." He was so embarrassed, but equally excited. He was buying a robot regardless. He might as well go all the way. He certainly hadn't become one of the top 50 Wall Street brokers, and actually being able to afford one of these things, by playing it safe.

After he was finished filling out the paperwork and had finalized everything with the company rep, he stood up and shook the other man's hand. "Alright, Mr. McLaughlin, we'll give you a call in about six weeks and your new partner will be ready to go home. Congratulations on being one of the first people to ever own an android from our L.I.N.K. line!" The rep's smile was bright, but Rhett could only flash a meager one in return before letting go of the other man's hand, wiping it subconsciously on his pant leg, and walking back to his car.

\-----------

It was a Thursday evening when Rhett was checking his voicemail after work. The third one made his heart beat in his ears.

"Mr. McLaughlin, this is Karen at GMM Inc. I was calling to inform you that your partner is finished and ready for pickup up. As a reminder, we are open Monday through Friday 8 am-6 pm and Saturday 9 am until noon. We here at GMM Inc. look forward to seeing you again soon. Have a good day."

This was it. The six weeks were up. Rhett wondered if he'd be able to wait until Saturday to pick up....the robotics company called it, no-him a partner. Rhett had decided to order one for at least partial companion purposes. He supposed he should get used to calling the robot a him for sure, and also probably his...friend. That seemed like a good place to start. Even if all his new friend needed to do was have a phrase uttered to him and *snap* a deeper level of emotional commitment was attained, Rhett was still human and was going to have to grow attached naturally. 

Now, would there be any way Rhett would be able to focus at work the next day and wait until Saturday to pick up his friend? He also might want to try to figure out a name for his friend, while he was thinking about it. He didn't want to settle on anything until he saw him, though. 

Rhett knew the responsible thing to do would be to go to work tomorrow and just pick up his friend on Saturday. But did he want to be responsible? He had plenty of vacation days available, since he only usually took a half week off at Thanksgiving and one week off for Christmas. And that was only to make his parents happy. 

His body was practically humming with nervous excited energy. He would do it. He'd take tomorrow off, but still get up at his normal 4 am, be downtown to pick up his friend at 8 am, and then spend a three day weekend getting to "know" his new pal. 

He wondered fleetingly if this is what the beginning of a midlife crisis felt like. He pushed the thought aside, emailed his assistant and one of his partners to let them know he wouldn't be in the next day, then wandered to the bathroom to take a hot bubble bath so he could hopefully relax and get a few hours of sleep. 

\-----------

"Good morning, Mr. McLaughlin," he was greeted by the receptionist as he entered the lobby. "I'll let Robb know you're here." She smiled and pressed a button on her keyboard, saying something quietly into her headset. "Have a seat, he'll be with you in just a moment."

Rhett smiled appreciatively and headed over to the coffee bar on the other side of the lobby. He had already had 4 cups, and was really too jittery for more, but they didn't have any tea and he needed something to occupy his hands. 

As he finished fixing his cup and was heading to sit on one of the loveseats, his sales rep, Robb, stepped out and beckoned him. "Alright, Mr. McLaughlin, I just have the final pickup paperwork for you to sign, then I'll bring in your partner and as long as you have no objections, you'll be able to leave with him whenever you're ready." Robb had led Rhett into a small conference type office with a simple table and two chairs. He indicated for Rhett to sit and continued. "Remember you have 90 days to bring him back for a no questions asked refund and contact us anytime for a software tweak. Of course, we'll keep you updated on any necessary required updates." Rhett nodded and began signing the papers he had been given. "You're the first private citizen to own a companion of this model and we want to make sure you're completely satisfied." 

Rhett wasn't sure if the twinkle in Robb's eyes was because he was actually making a small insinuation about the word "satisfied," or if it was just Rhett's imagination. He just smiled and replied, "Thank you. So far everyone has been very easy to work with and the process has been pleasant."

"Glad to hear that, Mr. McLaughlin. Well, that's all the paperwork. Wait here and I'll be right back with him."

As Rhett sat alone in the room, he was all but overwhelmed by nerves. Was this what he really wanted? A sexbot that would be a boyfriend stand in? He wasn't that old. It was realistic that he could still meet someone organically. But the check had cleared well over a month ago. There was no going back. 

Rhett was brought back into the present as the door opened. He swore his heart stopped and his breath hitched as his friend entered the room. He was beautiful. Rhett knew he'd be attracted to him. He had looked at hundreds of pictures and chosen all of his specs, but to have him here in front of him. His jaw almost hit the floor. 

"I'll leave the two of you alone, then?" Robb asked with a smile and a nod, the door quietly clicking behind him.

Rhett stood and approached the robot. "Hi. My name is Rhett. I'm your... I'm your best friend."

The android smiled eagerly at Rhett, his blue eyes shining brighter than Rhett would have thought possible, considering they were standing under florescent lighting. "Hi, Rhett. I'm called L.I.N.K. What would you like my name to be?" He stood there looking at Rhett like a puppy waiting for directions, slight head tilt and all.

Rhett could barely form a thought, getting lost in those eyes and that smile. "Link? Yeah, I like that. You're Link."

Link's smile widened, flashing big, white teeth. "Excellent. So," he clasped a hand on Rhett's shoulder, "what are we going to do today, buddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm up early, so I guess I'll post early. All the love for cattacodinosaur, a bigger help than she'll ever acknowledge, and apparentlynotreallyfinnish for helping beta.

Rhett decided he needed to get Link at least the start of a wardrobe before heading home, since GMM only provided two basic outfits. He wasn't entirely comfortable being out in public with his new friend, but their size difference meant they really wouldn't be able to share clothes. So now Rhett was driving to one of his favorite small boutiques. A place where they knew him and he was comfortable, plus the stylists never got too chatty.

Link was staring out the window of Rhett's car as they drove, watching everything go by with a look of content on his face. He noticed Rhett looking at him out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to smile at him. "Do you not enjoy shopping, Rhett?" Link asked him. "That activity was on neither your 'enjoy' nor 'dislike' list. You seem apprehensive, though, so I don't think you enjoy it."

Rhett shrugged. "I don't feel strongly about it one way or the other. I'm actually, I'm worried about you."

"Me?" Link looked startled. "What are you expecting me to do wrong?"

"I'm not expecting anything," Rhett replied with a sigh. "I'm just afraid someone will figure out you're not real."

Link furrowed his brows. "Of course I'm real. I'm sitting right here. Feel me." He lifted his arm up and moved it close enough for Rhett to easily touch. 

"No, not now. Later, at home, maybe." Rhett was dying inside to touch Link, but was also apprehensive. He didn't want the first time to be in public, and definitely not while he was driving. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was also something else keeping him from touching Link. "What I mean is, I'm worried someone might figure out you're not human. Your kind aren't common, in fact you're the only one in the city. Can you make sure you don't talk about what you are unless you and I are totally alone? Either in my car or at my house? Is that something you can remember?"

"I can remember everything you tell me with 100% accuracy," Link assured him. "At some point I may need a memory upgrade, but I'll remind you in plenty of time, so my memory never becomes an issue for you." Link beamed at Rhett, at this time sure that's all it would take to allay his concerns. 

"Okay, well just, make sure you do," Rhett's concerns anything but diminished. "No talk about programs, developers, or whatever might not be human related."

"Okay, Rhett, no problem." Link reached over and placed his hand on Rhett's knee in what was supposed to be a comforting manner. 

Rhett stiffened. Link's hand felt warm on his leg. He hadn't expected that. "Um, another thing. Again, unless we're alone, let's not have any public displays of affection. You know what those are, I'm assuming?" He glanced over as Link nodded and removed his hand. "I'm sorry. I haven't decided what type of relationship we'll have in the privacy of home, but I know that out in public you're just going to be my friend. I'll let you know if or when that changes."

"Of course, Rhett. I'm here for you in any way you need me to be." As Link continued flashing what Rhett was going to assume was his trademark grin, he wondered what it would take to make Link mad. He knew it was possible, and he wasn't really looking to find out what it would take any time soon, but he had the passing curiosity. 

Once at the boutique, it was quick and relatively painless to acquire a small selection of clothes for Link. He looked good in everything he tried on. Rhett ended up purchasing him three new pairs of pants, skinny cut to accentuate his perfect ass, a few different styles of shirts each in a couple different colors, and a handful of t-shirt type tops as well. 

Really, the worst part about shopping for Link had been his modeling each combination. More specifically, the situation it created in Rhett's pants. Yes, Rhett had ordered Link knowing sex with the android was fully capable, and heavily endorsed by the company, but he hadn't really expected he'd be so enthralled before he even got the thing home. Link was programmed to recognize social cues. Did that mean he would get offended if Rhett wanted to have sex at home and not be touched in public? Link hadn't seemed bothered by the possibility earlier but Rhett hadn't exactly been clear, either. No, for now Rhett figured it would be better to try to get to "know" Link first, and at least confirm his programming could handle the dichotomy before making a move. 

-

Once back home, Rhett sat on his couch while Link walked around taking everything in. Rhett wasn't very sure how to start a conversation with him. If Link was going to pose as a significant other for Rhett during holidays and whatnot, Rhett was going to have to figure out how to have a conversation with the...the man. If this was going to work, Rhett reminded himself to get over it and refer to Link solely as a "him," even in his mind. 

"So, Link?" Rhett began, timidly. 

"Hmmm?" Link was over by his bookcase browsing the titles Rhett had on display. It was an eclectic mix of Dickens, Austen, Twain, Whitman, early 20th century playwrights, and a few modern contemporary authors like Wickersham and Roth.

"You basically know everything about me, right?" Rhett inquired.

Link turned from the bookcase and made his way to the couch Rhett was sitting on. "Well, I know the basics. Whatever you filled out and the brief history you wrote was programmed to my memory, but I'm sure there's much more I don't know about you. For example, your anxiety was not mentioned anywhere." 

"Oof," Rhett chuckled. "Nothing like cutting straight to the point."

"I'm sorry," Link replied. "Should I not be honest?" his brow furrowed in mild confusion. 

"No, no." Rhett looked into Link's eyes. Maybe he should have requested a different shade. He had no idea how he wasn't going to spend all his future free time just staring into them. "Please, speak freely. At some point, if there's any real issue, we might tweak your responses, but it would probably be good for me to have someone around who doesn't hold back." Rhett smiled in shy encouragement. 

"Okay, then," Link smiled back enthusiastically. "I will speak to you without a filter."

It had been on his mind since the car and Rhett couldn't stand it anymore. "Link, can I touch you?" he asked, feeling simultaneously bold and nervous. 

Link's smile didn't fade, but his eyes did soften. "Of course, Rhett. I was made for you. I'm yours to do with what you please. Where would you like to touch me?"

Rhett's eyes widened momentarily before he brought himself back under control. "Well, about that. Will you be okay if here, at home, when we're alone, I want you to be more comfortable around me? Let me touch you wherever or however I'd like, but out in public be hands off?" Gosh, Rhett felt like he was making a fool of himself to, to his friend. It had only been a few hours and maybe he should cut himself some slack, but he really needed to get over the robot thing. "I just don't want you getting confused or think I'm taking advantage of you," he continued hastily. "Eventually, my intent is for you to behave as my, ehh, boyfriend in all settings. First, though, people need to know you exist and I need to become comfortable with you." Rhett glanced down at his lap and stared at his hands unaware that he had begun twisting them together anxiously. 

Link gently laid a hand on Rhett's hands to stop his worrying. "I understand how human relationships work and I know that our relationship is unique. Like I said, I'm here for you, Rhett. However you need me to be. So for now, explore me as you see fit in the comfort of your home, and I'll remember that we are just friends if we go out in public. It'll be okay."

The smile Link was giving Rhett was so inviting that he raised a shaky hand to Link's cheek. "You're so warm," Rhett marveled again. 

"Yes, my developers found that people respond much better to a skin covering that has a complete sensational response. That includes texture, elasticity, and temperature." Link explained. 

"That's amazing. You're amazing." Rhett's hand lingered on Link's cheek, his thumb dipping down to brush against Link's lips. They were so soft. Rhett was pretty sure it was going to take a while for him not to be amazed by Link. "And you're all mine."

Link's eyes shone with adoration. "Yes, I am," and he placed a gentle kiss into the palm of Rhett's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates mon/wed/fri
> 
> Find me on tumblr, outofnowhere82


	3. Chapter 3

Rhett couldn't even begin to describe how badly he wanted to kiss Link, but a part of him was holding back. The chicken part, he thought to himself ruefully. He was torn between wanting to treat Link as much like a human as possible and wanting to get his money's worth and use him for his intended purpose right away. Deep down, though, Rhett kept going back to needing to treat him like a human so they would both be able to maintain the facade of a relationship when the time came. 

Finally Rhett removed his hand from Link's cheek. Rhett cleared his throat and asked, "So what are some things you enjoy? I know I selected a few things, but that can't be it."

Link considered Rhett's question for a moment. "Well, I don't have an opinion on everything yet, if that's what you mean. As I experience more, I will develop feelings determining whether I enjoy it or not. For example, I enjoyed shopping earlier. I like the feeling of having you look at me."

Rhett blushed and averted his eyes. "Ahh, well, shopping is an activity we won't be doing often. Is there anything you'd like to do right now?" 

Link considered again. "We could listen to records. I believe we both take pleasure in one Merle Haggard?"

Rhett let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Yes, that sounds perfect. I'll put a record on and then order some lunch. I know you don't need to eat, but can. Do you have taste buds? Would you like something to eat?"

"I do have functioning taste buds, so I can eat if necessary. Since it's just us, though, there's no need to get something just for me. I can simply taste some of yours to get the experience, if that's something you'd like." Link answered. 

-

Rhett was used to eating light lunches so he just ordered a salad and tuna melt with tomato on rye. He put a small amount of salad and a corner of his sandwich on a plate for Link and the rest on a plate for himself. He chuckled because on Link's plate there was really only enough for a toddler. A not very hungry toddler, at that. He grabbed a couple beers and headed back to the living room where Link was humming along to the song currently playing. 

"I'm assuming you can't get drunk because you don't have blood, but I wasn't sure if you'd need a drink to wash down the food." Rhett set Link's beer and food on the coffee table in front of him and sat down. 

"Thank you, Rhett, that's very kind." There was that mesmerizing smile again, Rhett thought as Link continued. "You're correct, though. I can't get drunk. I do enjoy the same beers you do, however, so I will gladly take one." Link reached out and gave Rhett's knee an appreciative quick squeeze, then grabbed his beer and twisted the cap off.

Link inspected his sandwich piece, then began peeling it in half. "What are you doing?" Rhett asked in amazement as he watched Link pluck the small section of tomato off.

"I don't like tomatoes," Link answered, matter of fact. 

Rhett bust out laughing. "You've got to be kidding me."

Link looked at Rhett in surprise. "No. I, I guess whoever programmed me decided I wouldn't like tomatoes." If Rhett's laughing had started to subside, that just got him going again even harder. Link watched him for a moment, then joined in the laughter. " I guess it's not really a common food distaste?"

Rhett wiped the tears from his eyes and clapped his arm around Link and onto his other shoulder. "No, buddyroll. Pretty much everyone likes tomatoes." He gave Link's shoulder a squeeze and let go. "But boy did I need that laugh. Thanks, man."

Link preened with glee. "Anytime, Rhett. Hey, Rhett?" he glanced at the man beside him out of the corner of his eye. "Is there a preferred nickname or term of endearment you'd like me to have for you?"

"Hmm. For now, I guess anything I call you is fine and anything else we'll decide as we go," Rhett decided. 

"Okay, buddyroll, sounds good."

\----------

The rest of the day went a lot more comfortably for Rhett. They spent the majority of it on the couch, listening to records and reading. No matter how they were positioned on the couch, Link seemed to be in contact with him. A foot under his thigh, a leg draped over his own, and by the end of the night, a head in his lap. Without being aware of when he started, Rhett found his fingers raking through the softest silver streaked hair he had ever felt. 

Glancing at the clock on his wall, Rhett noticed the time. "Do you sleep?" The sudden noise startled Link and he jumped slightly. 

"I don't sleep in the traditional sense, no," Link answered, "but I have an application that allows for a resting assimilation. I can preset it for a certain amount of time, to 'wake' up at a certain time, or whenever I sense you are awake. Whatever is best for you."

"Okay, well I don't have work tomorrow, so why don't you rest in the spare room and get up whenever you hear me leave my room?" Rhett looked down at the face in his lap. So beautiful. He really does have exquisite taste in men, if he does say so himself. 

"That will be perfect. Is it time for sleep now?" Link inquired, sitting up and closing his book.

"Yes, I believe I'm ready for bed," and Rhett let out a yawn he hadn't even realized was in him. "I'll show you to your room."

Rhett got up from the couch and headed up the stairs to his spare room. "Here you are. I guess, should I have gotten you pajamas? I didn't even consider it. I'm sorry."

Link just smiled, shrugging off Rhett's concern. "For now they aren't necessary. You can pick some up for me when it's convenient for you."

"Well, alright then. Goodnight, Link." Rhett went to turn towards his own bedroom when Link's arms were suddenly around him and Link's head was against his chest. He froze for a moment before putting his arms around his new friend's waist.

Link pulled back slightly, hesitant. "I'm sorry. My programming says friends hug. I figured I'd try different methods of contact under the friends program to help you be more comfortable with me. Does this make you uncomfortable?" Link practically whispered the last sentence, seemingly afraid he had upset Rhett. 

"No, Link. It's fine. It feels good. You just caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting it." He smiled reassuringly and pulled Link back to him, hugging tightly. Link relaxed into the embrace, settling his head under Rhett's chin. Rhett's heart began racing at the odd familiarity of it. He had chosen a height he knew would work well with his size and preference, but he didn't realize just how well they would fit together. 

After a long moment, Link pulled back, now smiling contentedly. "Sleep well, Rhett."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are love. Thanks always to cattacodinosaur and apparentlynotreallyfinnish for beta'ing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Rhett woke up, checked his phone, went to the bathroom to relieve himself, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, then went to make his way downstairs. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, Link was staring at him from in front of his door across the hall. "Oh, dear Je... Link. Man, you scared me. We're going to have to figure out something else for the mornings." 

"I'm sorry, Rhett. You've been up for 25 minutes, though, and I didn't know what to do." Link looked at the ground sheepishly. 

"Hey, it's okay, bo. It's not your fault. I just didn't think the situation all the way through," Rhett assured him. He thought to himself as he made his way downstairs. "How would you feel about making coffee when you hear me get up? So you have something to do, and you're not just waiting on me?"

"Yes, that sounds good. I can do that. I want to feel needed by you," Link said, grinning at Rhett. After a moment he addressed Rhett again. "May I ask you a question, please, Rhett?"

Rhett grabbed coffee and a filter from a cabinet and turned to look at Link. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Bo?" Link began, questioning. "Is that like b-e-a-u? I definitely don't mind, but it's a large enough social jump from buddy that I wanted to clarify. 

"Oh, right." Rhett blinked a few times, his brain still foggy. He hadn't actually remembered calling Link that until he was reminded. "Actually, it's b-o. It's a southern term of endearment, suitable for anyone you're close with, not just in a relationship with. You know, since I'm originally from the south? "

"Oh. Right. Are we close, Rhett?" Link looked into Rhett's eyes with hope. 

Rhett's hand moved to rub the back of his neck and he struggled to maintain eye contact. "I'm trying Link. I want to be." Link smiled back at him and Rhett was convinced again that face was going to be the death of him.

Link slid his arms around Rhett's waist, giving him a quick squeeze and was off him before Rhett knew what was happening. 

"So what are we doing today?" Link asked as he politely pushed Rhett aside so he could finish making the coffee. 

Rhett thought about what they could spend the day doing as he grabbed eggs from the fridge for breakfast. He hadn't thought through his plan to stay in all weekend. "You know what I haven't done in ages?" Link looked at him expectantly. "A big, like 1000 piece puzzle!"

Link laughed at Rhett's enthusiasm. "Well, that's an activity I don't have an opinion on yet, and I'd love to put one together with you and see if I like it."

Rhett looked around the kitchen. "Oh, I must have left my phone upstairs. Let me run and grab it and I'll Amazon drop one. Should be here in about an hour then." Something compelled Rhett to reach up and give Link's arm a little "I'll be right back" squeeze, and he decided to roll with it.

On his way back down the stairs, Rhett hollered to Link, "Alright, bo, I've got one 1000 piece field of country flowers puzzle on it's way! I'll make breakf..." As he turned into the kitchen he saw Link had made him toast with avocado spread on it. "Well, nevermind!" Rhett flashed Link a big grin. "Looks like you beat me to making breakfast. Well, I'll eat, then we can get changed and wait for our puzzle to arrive!"

"Sounds great!" Link replied, eagerly. 

Soon enough there was a knock on the door of Rhett's townhouse and he was opening the small, brown package. "Wait, what the?" Rhett stared at the puzzle box in confusion. Instead of the field of flowers he thought he ordered, it was a puzzle of a man in a casket called "Farewell Grandpa." Rhett grabbed his phone to check the order and upon reading the listing closer realized it said "assorted puzzles," and he wasn't actually guaranteed the puzzle he selected. 

"Dammit," Rhett muttered to himself. "Uh, Link? Looks like we're stuck with this puzzle, unless I order another one." 

"Oh?" Link sidled up behind him, placing a hand gently on the middle of Rhett's back. "Let me see." He bust out laughing when he saw the box. "Farewell grandpa?! Are you kidding me? This is great! This is the one we were meant to do! Come on." And with a smile and gentle press on Rhett's back, he carried the box to the kitchen table. 

A few hours, a lot of laughs, and innumerable hand brushes later the puzzle was finished. Well, except one piece. The piece with the "grandpa's" head was missing. It took them another 30 minutes to find the piece, which somehow ended up in one of the couch cushions. 

After another ordered in lunch and a few hours playing video games, Rhett was feeling cramped and wanted to get out of the house for a bit. He groaned as he pulled his long frame off the floor and stretched his back. "Link, wanna go out for dinner?" He looked down to see Link gazing back up at him with a glow on his face. "Uh, there's a sports bar around the corner. It's Saturday, so there's sure to be a baseball game on."

"Why, Rhett," Link said, adopting a thick southern accent, "are you asking me out on a date?"

A blush overtook Rhett, traveling from his face and all the way down his neck. "Um, sure. Yes. Yes, I'm asking you out on a real first date. What do you say?"

Link bound up from the floor in one graceful move. "Sounds good, bo," his voice an octave lower than Rhett had heard him use before. "Why don't you go change, and we'll meet back down here in 20 minutes?" 

Rhett would almost swear the look Link was giving him was tinged with desire. He swallowed hard before responding, "Yes, that sounds good, Link." He suspected his face had a similar tinge.

In his room, Rhett felt a little silly that he felt nervous about what to wear on his date. But, he reminded himself, he wanted to make whatever this was work with Link. Surely it was ok to be nervous as he got his footing. 

Finally Rhett settled on his so-light-green-it's-almost-grey Henley shirt that he felt brought out the green in his eyes and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. Some product and a run of fingers through his hair, some beard oil, and he was ready to go. 

When Rhett arrived back downstairs, Link was waiting for him. He had changed into a light blue and pink plaid button up left untucked over his own pair of medium wash skinny jeans. He honestly took Rhett's breath away. 

Rhett gathered himself, then smiled at Link. "Ready to go on your first date?"

-

Once at the bar, Rhett led Link to a booth along the side wall. Some place they could still the TV screens if wanted, but far enough from the ruckus to be able to hear themselves talk. 

"Lively place," Link said as he slid into the booth across from Rhett. 

"Yeah, most places like this are. The energy is always high, but that actually makes it easier to get lost in the space, stay anonymous. This is where I come on the occasions I decide to go out with 'the guys' after work," Rhett explained. 

"The guys, huh? Nobody I have to worry about, I hope," Link responded with a flirtatious smile and twinkle in his eye. 

"Oh, ho," Rhett laughed. "Definitely not. Wall street broker is definitely not my type."

Link looked about to say something when a pretty young blonde woman appeared beside the table. "What can I get for you handsome fellas?" She had a slight southern accent and if Rhett had to guess, he'd say she was in New York for acting or maybe dance. She certainly had a dancer's body. 

"We'll just have a platter of hot wings, bleu cheese and ranch, and two of whatever domestic beer you have on draft," Rhett ordered for both him and Link. 

"Sure thing! I'll put your order in and get those beers right out to you," she answered, giving Rhett a 100 watt smile and a small wink. Rhett responded with a sheepish smile, glancing at Link and then down at his lap, feeling a blush creep up the back of his neck. 

"Well, well," Link spoke, his voice full of mirth. "Maybe I should slip out of here and let the bar lady have a shot at you. She's certainly interested."

Rhett's eyes shot up in alarm and connected with Link's. "What? No! I mean, she may be interested, but first off, she's too young. Second, I'm not not into girls, but I highly prefer men. Third, I've got you now, so..." he trailed off with a shrug. 

"First off," Link retorted, "I was just kidding. But I would also hate to hold you back from something real..." Link trailing off this time, with a shrug of his own. 

"Trust me," Rhett said, extending one hand to the middle of the table palm up, Link quickly grabbing for it. " I don't have any 'real' prospects, thus why I got you. I appreciate your concern but we'll be alright."

"Well, alright isn't going to cut for me, so if you've decided I'm the last of your prospects, I'm going to do my best to be the best partner you could ask for." Link gave Rhett's hand an affectionate squeeze, dropping it when the serving girl came back with their beers.

The rest of the meal was spent watching the game, Braves vs Cubs, and conversation was kept to lighter topics. Since it had been a late starting game, it was almost 11pm when they left the bar. 

Back at home, Rhett stood holding Link, who had gone in for a goodnight hug, in the hallway between their bedrooms. " I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight," Rhett muttered into Link's hair. 

Link pulled back just slightly, remaining in Rhett's arms. " I enjoy all my time spent with you," he said gently, and stood on his tiptoes to ghost his lips across Rhett's. "Goodnight, Rhett. See you in the morning for coffee." And he disentangled himself from Rhett's arms, glancing back with one last smile as he shut his bedroom door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to read this. You're all amazing.

Rhett woke up and gave his large body an equally large stretch before getting out of bed and starting his morning routine. It was Sunday morning. His last full day with Link before going back to work. It felt like the weekend had flown by, but in that time they had shared so much. 

As he stood in the shower, letting the warm water cascade over his body, he wondered what Link would want to do while he was at work. Even though he supposed Link could go into sleep mode, the thought of him doing that all the time filled Rhett with a sense of guilt. He'd be sure to discuss the topic with Link today and make sure he was prepared for the upcoming week.

When Rhett made his way to the kitchen, Link was standing there, coffee brewed, and holding out a cup for him. "I made note of how you take your coffee yesterday so I could have it ready and perfect for you today." He looked at Rhett expectantly, like he hoped he did the right thing. 

"Oh, Link. You didn't have to do that." He dropped a kiss on the top of Link's head. He wanted to show the smaller man gratitude but was still trying to get himself comfortable with the idea of small physical and intimate acts. "Just starting the coffee is help enough, bo."

Link hummed in pleasure next to him. "I don't mind, really! I could even make you breakfast or prepare your lunch for the day on days you work, if you wanted me to."

"Hmm. I usually just order lunch, but if you wanted to, I can try to go grocery shopping this week and get stuff you can put together," Rhett said thoughtfully, taking a sip of his coffee. 

"I can do the shopping!" Link exclaimed excitedly. "I'm kinda programmed to want to do chores and generally help you out. I'd get great pleasure doing things like that for you. If you want me to, that is."

"It would be a great help, actually. I mean I didn't necessarily get you to be my assistant, but if you're programmed to like those types of things, guess I can take advantage of it on occasion."

"How about you don't think of me as being your assistant, think of me as being 'domestic.' Like a boyfriend would be?" Link countered with a playful grin. 

Rhett laughed. "Okay, I suppose that does sound better, and it's what we're moving towards anyway."

"Great. That's settled," Link said with a pleased nod. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Mmm, well," Rhett began, finishing his coffee and rinsing out his cup. " I thought maybe we could go take a walk in Central Park, come back and play more video games once it gets hot, and maybe watch a movie tonight? I'd prefer to go hiking but I don't want to drive two hours upstate one way just to get there in the heat of the day, and then have to drive back all sweaty. Although I'd love to plan a weekend hiking trip, if that's something you'd like to try."

"Oh, yes! I'd love to go hiking! What you have planned for today sounds good, too. Although, speaking of sweat... I know I don't fully sweat like you do, and daily showering isn't a necessity, my skin is partially organic and I do have to wash off the world's general gunk. And I have to shower more if I participate in an activity that gets me actually dirty. So, uh, long story short," Link said, almost looking embarrassed, "can I shower at some point today?"

"Of course! Absolutely!" Rhett said in chagrin. " I should have asked you about that earlier. Even better, I should have read your manual so I'd have just known."

Link laughed. "No worries, man. Just means that until you do there's more things for you to learn about me from me."

"You're right," Rhett said, chuckling. "So how about we put on some comfortable clothes, head out, and we'll make sure and stop at a drug store on the way back so you can pick out your own shampoo, soap, and whatnot. You're welcome to use mine, but I thought you might have your own preferences."

" I have no idea what my preferences are, but I can't wait to find out!" 

They both laughed when suddenly Rhett's eyes opened wide in a look like he was surprised. "Oh! I can't believe I almost forgot! I need to call my mom. I call and talk to her every Sunday morning. I don't get home much, so I try to make up for it by calling every week." A look of sorrow and regret swept over Rhett's face but left as quickly as it came. 

"Of course. Absolutely. Be a good son and call your mom," Link said, smiling encouragingly. "I'll just clean up the kitchen while I wait."

"You don't..." Rhett started, but when Link gave him a pointed look, he laughed. "Okay, okay. Thanks, bo. I appreciate it."

An hour later, with a clean kitchen and a called mom, Rhett and Link arrived at Central Park. As they walked along, taking it all in, Link commented, "it's so pretty. I have access to stock photos of the park, obviously, but it's so much prettier in person."

Rhett glanced over and smiled at him. "It is very nice here. My only real complaint is all the tourists. I like to get out in nature to get away from people. I'm surrounded enough at work."

"Hmm, I imagine so," Link said quietly as they continued walking along, close enough that the backs of their hands gently brushed every few steps. "Are we on the right end of the park for the lake? Maybe we could rent a paddle boat?" He looked up at Rhett hopefully. 

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I love anytime I can get out on some water. It's not surfing, but I'm probably gonna be getting too old for that soon, anyway," Rhett said chuckling. 

"Oh, pfft. You're not out of shape, you look good." Link countered. 

"You probably have to say that," Rhett said, blushing. 

" I do have a 'type' that is set to match your own, but I can be objective. You look good. I mean it." Link looked downright bashful. And cute, Rhett thought. 

"Oh, well, thank you," Rhett responded. After walking a little ways Rhett pointed ahead. "There ya go, bo. Paddle boats up ahead."

They spent about an hour on the boat, paddling around, Link taking in the sights, Rhett taking in Link. He couldn't explain how he was feeling. It was almost like watching a child learn about their surroundings. Or someone who spent their whole life reading about traveling and now finally able to do it. He had to admit, he was thoroughly enjoying his time with Link. Not that he was ever chomping at the bit to be back at work on Monday, but this time it was going to be especially difficult to leave his house in the morning. 

"Ok, buddyroll," Rhett said, clasping Link's shoulder, "the sun is getting high. And hot. Let's get back on the pathway and under some trees."

Link pretended to pout, sticking out his lower lip. "Do we have to, daddy?"

Rhett lost it, his whole body overcome with shaking as he burst out laughing. "Oh, we have to. And for the record, I don't have a daddy kink."

Link joined in with Rhett's laughter. "Noted. Don't call you daddy."

"Ever," Rhett looked at him pointedly, both of them bursting out laughing. 

On the way back to the car, Rhett made sure to have them take a different path, around the lake and cutting back through the center of the park. "Do you like animals," Rhett asked, as they meandered through the trees. 

"I do! I love dogs, cats, any animal, really. A horse is probably my favorite though." Link thought about the question another moment. "A miniature horse. That's my favorite. Final answer."

Rhett chuckled. "Well, you know, there's horse drawn buggies that give tours of New York. The horses they use are much bigger than the miniature version, but they're horses, none the less." Rhett shot Link a questioning glance, "maybe we could come back one night and take a ride?"

"It would be more fun if they were miniatures," Link speculated, "but yes, I'd love for you to take me on a carriage ride."

"Good. We'll add it to our list of 'to-do' dates," Rhett said with a smile, reaching out when Link's hand brushed his again and holding it in his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Rhett remembered to stop at the drug store for Link on the way home. Link stood there for 20 minutes smelling body washes, deciding which he liked best. At one point Rhett wandered off to grab some supplements he was low on. As he was about to round the corner to return to the aisle Link was on, Rhett heard him talking to someone and stopped to listen. His eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled when he realized Link was being hit on. So Rhett waltzed up to Link, swung a big arm around his shoulder and asked, "Got everything you need, baby?" Link had beamed up at him, "I do now, bo." And the other guy took off with a defeated "sorry" and "bye." Rhett had almost felt sorry for him. 

Once home, Rhett threw a frozen pizza in the oven and they spent the afternoon eating pizza and playing video games. After a few hours, Rhett dragged himself up off the with a groan and stretched and twisted, making many concerning noises. 

Link, still sitting, looked up at him with great concern. "What's wrong, bo? Are you hurt?"

"Nah," Rhett huffed. "Not technically. Between walking, boating, and sitting on the floor so much the last couple days, my back is just mad at me, is all."

"Oh, well, let me rub your back. Please?" Link gave Rhett his sad puppy eyes. " I can make you feel better."

Rhett's stomach twisted in a not unpleasant way at Link's words. I bet you can, he thought to himself, but just said, "Sure. I think I have some lotion in my bathroom upstairs. 

"Alright, let's go." Link grabbed Rhett's hand and gently led him upstairs. "Down to your boxers please, face down on the bed," Link requested, as he went to look for Rhett's lotion. 

Rhett's heart was pounding as he stripped down and crawled onto his bed. This was going to be the most intimately he had been touched in quite some time. Not that Link was meaning it to be a sexual thing, but Rhett knew his body. And after three years of the only contact being his own hands, he knew how he was going to react. Well, he'd just make sure to stay on his stomach. And think about grandma's playing banjos. 

"Got it!" Link called, returning triumphantly from the bathroom. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Rhett replied into his pillow. 

Link climbed onto the bed beside him and put some lotion into his hands to warm it up. As soon as Link's hands touched Rhett's back, he had to bite back a moan. Rhett thought maybe he should go back to GMM and give those scientists, or whatever they were, that designed Link's hands a bonus. They were so soft yet strong, and warm. 

After a few minutes Link tutted to himself and muttered about a bad angle. Rhett felt the bed shift and then the weight of Link's ass coming to rest on his own. This time the moan he wanted to release was much harder to suppress and he was already feeling a twitch between his legs. Grandmas, muumuus, bingo cards. He could do this. 

Link started on his lower back with strong, confident kneading. After about five minutes Rhett forgot all about the grandmas and was quietly moaning and arching under Link's touch. Link stayed quiet, but a slight smile touched his lips. He made his way up Rhett's back and to his shoulders, focusing on one side, then the other. "Oh my god, Link, this feels amazing. Thank you so much," Rhett whispered, barely loud enough for Link to hear.

"Shhh, I'm not done. Besides, this is good for me, too," Link also whispered, not wanting to break the mood by talking to loud.

Link beamed when he got to the top of Rhett's shoulders and Rhett let out a long, low groan of pleasure. He worked on Rhett's neck and shoulders a while, then ran his hand up the back of Rhett's neck into his hair. Rhett shivered when he felt lips lightly land on his shoulder and Link's breath on his ear as he said, "I'm going to go take a shower. You stay here and when I'm done we'll get dinner and watch a movie." 

All Rhett could do was make a noise in affirmation. His body was humming. His dick was also hard and pounding, but he was so relaxed, he really just wanted to lay there in bliss and let it go away naturally. Link didn't take too long to clean up, but in that time Rhett still dozed. When he heard Link re-enter the room he peaked an eye open and his heart stopped. The man was beautiful, a few drops of water still trailing over his chest. Boxers sitting low on his slim waist. 

"Ok, bub. Up and at 'em," Link said with a grin and a pop of the towel to Rhett's butt.

"Hey! Not nice!" Rhett muttered indignantly. 

Link just laughed. "Come on, get up. What do you want for dinner?"

"Mmm, Chinese takeout. I've got a flyer of my favorite place on the fridge." He rolled himself off the bed reluctantly. 

Soon enough they were sitting on the couch surrounded by fried rice, wontons, steamed vegetables, sweet and sour chicken, and a dozen egg rolls. 

Rhett chose a lighthearted comedy for them to watch once they were done eating. They started off casually sitting next to each, their knees pressed together. The memory of his massage still fresh in his mind had his knee tingling at the contact. About 20 minutes into the movie, Link shifted his legs to his right, causing the entire right side of his body to press flush up against Rhett. Now Rhett's body was humming at the contact and how close Link was to him. After a few minutes Rhett couldn't stand it anymore and reached his arm around Link's shoulder and pulled him close. Link moved in with a happy hum and nestled his neck into the crook of Rhett's neck. 

The smell of Link's shampoo was overwhelming Rhett's senses. That and how Link had casually placed one of his hands on Rhett's thigh. Rhett had dated some very attractive people in his day, had even thought he might be in love in college, but his body had never responded to anyone with the intensity that he was responding right now. 

He wasn't sure how sensitive Link's receptors were, or really if he could easily sense changes in breathing or heart rate, but Rhett was doing his best to keep his breaths even and heart from racing. Then Link turned his head and pressed a kiss to Rhett's neck. Rhett's eyes immediately fell shut and he let out a quiet moan. 

He looked down to see Link's brilliant blue eyes staring back up at him. Without bidding, Rhett's hand came to Link's cheek and he leaned down slightly, pressing their lips together gently. Link shifted his lips open slightly and moaned into Rhett's mouth. 

At that Rhett's hand moved to the back of Link's head, pulling them together tightly. Rhett parted his lips and ran his tongue along the edge of Link's mouth. What he could taste of Link was amazing. A little bit Chinese food, a little bit beer, and something else that was driving him crazy. 

After some shifting around, Rhett was more facing Link, who had crawled into his lap and wrapped his hands into Rhett's hair. Rhett felt like a teenager again and his body was responding like one as well. The adrenaline from their make out session was getting to be too much. Rhett pulled back, placing his forehead against Link's and breathing hard. 

"You okay?" Link asked, his face and mouth deliciously flushed. 

"Never better, baby," Rhett breathed huskily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! A chapter a day early cuz I feel like it. 🤷♀️ Still look for another chapter tomorrow. Comments and kudos are life. ❤

They hadn't progressed past heavily making out that first night, but Rhett's life felt changed. Every morning he met Link downstairs for his coffee and a wet kiss. Monday Link had gone grocery shopping and every morning since he sent Rhett off to work with a craft level sandwich and another exhilarating smooch. Link definitely hadn't mastered the stove, but he made a mean sandwich. Evenings were coming home with takeout, being met at the door with another kiss, then usually a movie and cuddles on the couch before heading to bed for the best sleep he'd had in recent memory. 

Friday afternoon a couple of guys from his firm cornered him in his office. Alex spoke up first. "Alright man, who is she?"

Rhett looked up confused for a moment. "Who is who? What do you mean 'who is she?'"

"Oh, come on, man," Alex laughed. "All week you've been walking around humming to yourself, in a world of your own. You've been downright pleasant. So I ask again, who is she?"

Rhett chuckled. "Sorry boys, no ladies in my life but my mom," and he turned back to the paperwork on his desk like that was the end of the discussion. 

"Okaaay," Alex groaned exasperated, "who is he? That cutie with you at the bar last week?"

Rhett's eyes snapped up to meet Alex's. He was met with a knowing smirk. "You saw us?"

"Ha! I knew it!" Alex nudged the man next to him. "Chase and I were on the other side of the bar. We saw you leaving with that cool drink of water."

"Oh. Um, yeah. That's Link," Rhett explained hesitantly. "We met last weekend."

"Are you bringing him to the company summer bbq?" Chase, the shorter man who had come in with Alex, asked. 

"I have no idea. Like I said, we just met last week. The bbq isn't until the end of the month," Rhett explained. 

"Exactly, the end of the month. You gotta lock that in quick," Alex said excitedly. "Besides, I want to meet him. You know, just in case you two don't work out and my girlfriend leaves me," he teased, winking at Rhett. 

Rhett rolled his eyes. "We'll see. It might be a little early in the relationship to introduce him to you wolves."

"Excellent," Alex smirked. "I'll be sure to let everyone know you're coming and finally bringing a date." Rhett groaned in response. "Come on, man," Alex nudged Chase again. "Let's go tell Jen she owes us $20."

"Wait, why does..." Rhett trailed off when it was obvious the two men weren't paying him any more attention. Whatever. He didn't have time to worry about it. His work was almost done, and apparently he needed to ask Link to his company's bbq when he got home. 

Of course Link was thrilled to be asked to go to Rhett's company function. Rhett had barely gotten the question out before Link had replied with an enthusiastic "Oh, gosh, yes! That sounds like a lot of fun!' following up his response with a kiss that Rhett thought was a lot of fun.   
-  
The next couple weeks were much like the first, except for more kissing and cuddling. Rhett took Link to see more of the city, including the Statue of Liberty. Except Rhett knew to take the Staton Island ferry and not one of the touristy ferries, so they were able to see the majestic statue without feeling like a sardine in a can.

In what seemed like no time, the weekend of Rhett's company's bbq was upon them. As Rhett packed an overnight bag for him and Link, he contemplated his relationship with his friend. 

Things were going well, because of course they were. Rhett was definitely developing an attachment to his handsome companion. As he threw swim trunks and sunscreen in the bag, Rhett decided this was it. This weekend would be a test on how well he and Link passed as a couple. If it went well, he'd wine and dine and finally have sex with Link. If they didn't, he'd just matter of factly tell Link he needed a physical release and resign Link to being his at home help and sex doll. 

As Rhett was making his decision and ensuring he had everything, Link came into the room. Walking up behind Rhett, Link slid his arms around Rhett's stomach and placed a kiss as high up on the tall man's shoulder as he could reach. "You know I could have packed for you, sweetie. You only had to tell me what we needed."

Rhett slipped one of his hands over Link's, entwining their fingers together. "It's ok, bo. I don't want you doing everything for me. I need to stay self sufficient. It's not fair to rely on you for everything." Still, in a short amount of time, he already couldn't picture his life without Link in it in some capacity. 

Link tickled Rhett's stomach playfully. "Okay, well you said everyone was meeting at the park at 11 and we still have a two hour drive ahead of us. We better get going." Link gave Rhett's back one more kiss and made to leave the room.   
-  
"Are you nervous?" Link asked, about 45 minutes into the drive. Rhett had turned on his Roadtrip Playlist and not said much since. 

Link reached across the armrest to massage Rhett's thigh. "No one is going to know, bo. You said I'm the only one in the city? I'm pretty sure there's only a dozen, er, people like me around the country. Which means they'll be predisposed to me being a human. And humans have that thing where their brain goes along with the simplest conclusion. You, we, have nothing to worry about." 

"No, I know. Rationally, I absolutely agree. But what if we're not acting like a normal almost couple who's dating a few weeks but hasn't gone to the next level? I haven't actually dated in..." he trailed on in embarrassment, "well a long time. I don't even have a point of reference anymore."

"Just, treat me like a friend you want to make out with," Link suggested with a smile. "It'll all work out. Don't worry."  
-  
Somehow Rhett got voted to man the grill. He had given a halfhearted protest, but truth be told, he was happy to stand by the grill, nurse a few beers, and watch Link across the field playing softball with his colleagues. 

"Chow's ready!" Rhett bellowed out a short time later. Everyone on the field cheered and made a mad dash towards where the food had been set up. Link jogged up and gave Rhett a quick kiss, his eyes bright and a light sheen on his face. 

"You're sweating," Rhett commented in mild surprise. 

"Of course I am, silly. I was just running around in circles under the sun." He laughed and whispered, "you really should read the manual, bo." With a wink he grabbed a plate and got in the food line. 

Rhett ate with Link practically in his lap, an arm around his waist. Not that he minded. Link seemed to be having fun and from his position he was able to field most of the comments heading their way. That left Rhett to be able to continue quietly observing, enjoying the feel of Link's hip under his hand. 

"Sooo," Alex leaned forward across the picnic table, something in his voice and demeanor causing Rhett to snap out of his reverie. "How's our boy treating you, Link? Has he managed to put you on lock yet?"

"Alex!" Rhett squawked out in surprise. " I hardly think that's any of your business!" He was really trying to stay calm, but the tips of his ears were flushed with embarrassment. 

Link laughed heartily. "Rhett's a good man," he said, gazing into Rhett's eyes fondly. "He treats me very well. But he certainly hasn't made a move to bring things to the next level. I don't know what a girl's gotta do to secure a boyfriend around here!" Rhett groaned in embarrassment, dropping his forehead to Link's shoulder as Link winked at Alex playing. 

"Dang, Rhett. Sounds like you better do something quick before your boy here moves on looking for greener pastures," Alex offered helpfully. 

"Thanks, Alex," Rhett glared, "but I've got everything under control."

Link shifted so he was facing Rhett and asked teasingly, "Oh, do you? Are you sure about that?"

Rhett was getting uncomfortable. He was a little embarrassed, a little angry, and really hated being put on the spot. Link noticed and wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, kissing him on the cheek. "It's ok, bo. I was just kidding. I'm not going anywhere." Rhett relaxed a little and slid both arms around Link. 

"Well, I was only kidding a little," Alex continued prodding. "Whatcha gonna do about that silver fox in your lap right there?"

"Alex," Rhett said his name as a warning. "Let it be, I'm taking care of it."

"Okay, okay." Alex finally threw his hands up in mock defeat, a shit eating grin still on his face as he looked around the table. "So, who's up for water volleyball?"

As everyone filtered off, throwing away their trash and grabbing swimsuits to change into, Link turned to Rhett with a concerned look on his face. "I'm sorry, bo," he whispered. "I didn't mean for things to get out of hand."

"Oh no, baby," Rhett assured him, "it wasn't your fault at all. Alex started it and you played along. I was only upset because what if I did have something special planned for the weekend? The man is trying to ruin my game."

Link laughed. "Well, you don't need to have game, I want whatever you want," and leaned forward for a kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Rhett's neck. 

A thought, unbidden, flashed in Rhett's mind for barely a moment, but he pushed it down. Even if Link made things easy for him because of what he was, this is what Rhett wanted and what he was committing to. No need to dwell on details. 

"How about a different game for now?" Rhett muttered against Link's lips. "Want to play some water volleyball?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So, I suppose you had a good time?" Rhett asked as they left the park and headed towards their B&B for the evening. 

"I did! Especially when you got hit in the face by the volleyball because you were too distracted by my beauty," Link said with a laugh and wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Oh, shut up." Rhett reached towards Link, acting like he was going to tickle him for a moment, then grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers. "Other than that, it went pretty well, though I think?"

Link squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I think it went exactly how it was supposed to."

Before they knew it they were pulling into the B&B. Link's mouth dropped in amazement as he turned to Rhett. "Rhett," he said in hushed tones, "this is..."

"A lighthouse, yes," Rhett finished for him. "It was originally built in 1835 on those rocks where that picnic area is," he said, pointing out onto the Hudson river. "In 1869 they built the current structure. In 1954 it was abandoned as a workstation and in 1990, remodeled and made into its current museum and B&B." Link just stared at him in wonder. "What? I'm a history nerd."

Link gazed at Rhett with adoration. "Mr. McLaughlin, did you plan me a romantic getaway? Are you sweet on me?" His tone was lightly teasing, but his eyes were full of something Rhett thought looked very akin to love. 

"Link..." Rhett said, quietly. 

"Rhett," Link began, interrupting him, "I know, or at least I'm starting to gather, that this isn't how you saw your life. I don't think you expected to end up with someone...like me." Rhett opened his mouth to say something, but Link shook his head. "Let me finish, please. I know that the best I can expect for myself is to be 'enough' for you. So that maybe you won't mourn quite so badly the life you thought you would have." 

Link's breath had become ragged and his eyes moist when Rhett reached across and pulled him close, placing a kiss on his temple. "Hush, baby. It's okay." He took a deep, centering breath. "You're right, this wasn't where I saw my personal life going. Life does that sometimes. It closes a door we thought we wanted, but opens another door with more promise. We just didn't know the other door was an option, or existed." Rhett kissed Link again in front of his ear. 

Link leaned back from Rhett's embrace, sniffling slightly, "You mean that?"

Rhett nodded. "Now let's go check in, baby."

Rhett was glad his luggage was on wheels for the half mile hike up to the lighthouse. After an already long day, it would have been inconvenient to have to carry everything down the long path. 

Check in went smoothly and in no time Rhett was setting their bag down in the West Room. Link wandered over to the window and gazed down at the river below. "Oh, Rhett," he whispered in awe, "it's so beautiful." Rhett came up behind him, hugging his arms around Link's waist. Link twisted around in Rhett's arms, securing his own around the taller man's neck. "It's perfect. I love...it." Link's hesitation was so small Rhett didn't catch it. 

"I'm glad you like it, baby," Rhett said quietly, leaning down to kiss Link, pulling him closer by his hips. Link shifted his head slightly to allow Rhett better access to his mouth. With a low moan Rhett slid his tongue into Link's mouth and his hands down to his ass, grabbing firmly. "I want you, Link," Rhett said, still holding him tight. 

"Now I get it," Link said, snickering playfully, "all of this was to get in my pants." 

"Is it working?" Rhett asked as he trailed kisses down his neck and sliding his hands up under Link's shirt. Link moaned as Rhett moved back up his neck and took his earlobe into his mouth, suckling gently. "I'll take that as a yes." 

He led a very willing Link toward the bed, pulling Link's shirt over his head as they moved. Link fell back onto the bed when he felt it hit the back of his legs and scooted up so his whole body was on it.

"My god, you're beautiful," Rhett said huskily, his eyes dark with desire. "You'd think I'd have realized that you would be," he continued as he climbed on the bed after Link, straddling his waist. "But I never imagined I'd get you." He ran his hands over Link's stomach and up his chest in appreciation. "Whoever ultimately designed you really outdid themselves."

Link grimaced slightly. "Can we not talk about that? Can we just focus on the moment and how good you feel on me?"

"Of course, baby. I'm sorry," Rhett said as he dropped down to kiss and lick on Link's chest. Link let out a low moan and bucked up against Rhett as he licked and then gently grazed one of Link's nipples. "You feel so good underneath me, Link. You know that?" Rhett asked as he continued down to Link's stomach. "You're so soft and perfect." His breath ghosted against Link's skin, making him shudder. 

Rhett continued lower, nuzzling Link's crotch, his dick still trapped in his pants and straining against the fabric. "Mmm, Link. I really want to take my time and make this good but it's been so long since I've had a partner other than my hand and I just don't think I can last long enough to take my time."

"S'okay," Link breathed heavily. "Fast, slow, I just want you right now."

Rhett groaned with desire, his face still very much buried between Link's legs. "Get these off," he indicated Link's pants as he headed over to his suitcase and grabbing the lube. He dropped his own pants as he made his way back to the bed.

He layed back down on the bed beside Link, coating his fingers with the lube. " I feel like I should be doing more foreplay. I'm sorry I'm screwing this part all up, but I want you so bad. Fuuuck," he muttered as he rubbed against Link's perineum and slowly placed the tip of a finger inside. 

"Ohhhhh. Said s'okay," Link said, barely able to speak. "Feels good. You feel good. Don't stop."

Rhett shifted so he was slightly over Link, claiming his mouth again as he slid another finger inside. Link was squirming like a cat being forced into a bath, so Rhett held still a moment. "Still good, baby?"

"I'd be better with your dick in me," was Link's response. Rhett's own dick twitched in answer. 

"You sure?" Rhett asked, so hard and ready and leaking onto Link's hip.

"Yes, please, Rhett. Want you in me." Link spread his legs wide, arching up off the bed to prove his point. 

Rhett moved between Link's legs, throwing one over his shoulder and pouring more lube on his dick. "Let me know if I'm going too fast. I don't want to hurt you." Link nodded as Rhett placed the tip of his dick against Link's entrance. 

After taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the head inside, both men letting out loud moans. "Shit, that feels good. Keep going, bo," Link said encouragingly, after Rhett didn't move for a moment. 

As Rhett continued his descent into Link's tight, perfect ass, he was convinced he wasn't even going to last long enough to bottom out. No one, nothing, had ever felt as good on his dick as Link did. Surprising himself, he did manage to get fully seated in Link and took a moment to regain his composure. 

"Move, please bo," Link begged, trying to grind down further on Rhett, but was stopped by large hands on his hips. 

"Link, baby, give me a minute. I already said I wasn't going to last long. I'm trying to keep it together here." He lowered his head again give Link a kiss. 

Finally, finally he felt ready to move slowly. Immediately Link was moving with him and Rhett was inhaling sharply, trying to push through. He shifted his weight onto his left shoulder so he could reach between them and grab Link's cock. The noise Link made when his hand made contact made Rhett's own dick twitch hard inside Link. 

"Fuck, baby. You feel so good. So good under me," he kissed Link's jaw. "You feel good in my hand," he kissed down Link's neck. "And fuck you feel so good around my dick."

Link was overwhelmed by all of the sensations. Rhett's hand, his dick, his words in his ear. Link didn't even try to stop his orgasm, coming on Rhett's hand and his own stomach. Link's ass contracting around Rhett's dick was enough to get him thrusting fast and hard, now chasing his own orgasm. Within moments he was filling Link up with his come.

"Oh, wow." Link said in surprise. " I 'knew' instinctively I would enjoy that, but holy fuck. The feeling of you filling me up? That might just be my favorite thing ever."

Rhett chuckled. "Does that mean you'll never want to top?" he asked, sliding out of Link and moving beside him, wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist and pulling him close. 

Link considered for a moment. "No, I would if you want me to. But if you don't, that was amazing and it can be like that every time."

Rhett laughed. "Well, I like doing different things, so hopefully sex isn't all downhill from here for you," he said, kissing Link gently. 

"Oh, no! That's not..!"

Rhett laughed again, cutting him off. "I'm teasing baby. Why don't you go clean up and we'll head down. Maybe take a walk along the river before the sun goes all the way down, then we'll grab a bite to eat. That sound good, baby?" he asked, placing another kiss on Link's lips. 

"That sounds perfect," Link gazed up at him adoringly. "Thank you for making tonight special."

"Night's not over yet," Rhett replied with a wink.   
-  
With Link in the shower, Rhett had time to think over the evening so far, the day with his colleagues, and his relationship with Link so far. Link really was proving to be perfect for him, above and beyond what he had imagined. Maybe this was going to work. Maybe he could be truly happy with Link.


	9. Chapter 9

Rhett awoke with Link completely tangled up in him. An arm across his chest, head in the crook of his neck, and a knee tickling the underside of his balls, encouraging a very prominent morning wood. 

"Baby," he whispered gently, kissing Link's forehead. "Time to get up, baby."

"Mmm, don't wanna. Wanna stay here with you all day," Link mumbled wistfully. 

"I'm sorry, baby, but breakfast will be served soon, then we have check out. But I do have a nice day planned for us before we head back home," Rhett explained. 

"Hmm," Link considered if he was willing to leave Link's arms. "I'm still not happy about getting out of bed. You know what I am happy about, though?"

"What's that?" Rhett asked, interested. 

"I'm happy you started calling me 'baby.'" Link rolled a little to better snuggle up to Rhett. That's when the leg he had thrown over Rhett noticed something. "Oh, what's this?" Link asked, palming Rhett through the sheets. 

Rhett didn't answer, but moaned and thrust up into Link's hand. Link took that as a cue to throw off the covers and straddle Rhett's thighs. Rhett just stayed still, gazing at Link with amused fascination. Before he could react, Link had pulled down his boxers and taken him into his mouth. 

After what was arguably the best blow job Rhett had ever received, and a wholehearted reciprocation for Link, they were both dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. 

The couple from the preservation society and the other couple who had stayed the night in the lighthouse were both friendly and delightful. Fortunately, the reservations Rhett had made were later in the day because the six of them spent longer than anticipated socializing over their meal. 

Once back in the room, Link said he'd pack up and make sure the room was clean so Rhett decided to call his mom. "Hello!" sang a delightful southern voice after the second ring. 

"Morning, momma. How're you doing?" Rhett asked, smiling to himself as Link bent over to pick up their discarded clothes from the night before.

"Oh, I'm just fine, sugar. Your daddy and I..." Rhett was listening, really he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the view at the same time. He snapped back to the present when he heard her asking about his week.

"Oh, well. This weekend was the company's bbq picnic, so we came out and stayed in Saugerties. Just hanging out today and we'll drive back this afternoon." 

He didn't realize at first he had said "we," so was confused by her momentary silence. "We?" She finally asked with great interest. 

"Oh, right. Um, me...and my boyfriend, Link." Rhett jumped and even Link turned to look, surprised as Rhett's mom let out a happy, very loud, squeal.

"Finally! Tell me all about him! Where'd you meet? What's he like? When do I get to meet him?" She asked with rushed excitement. "And why didn't you tell me about him sooner?" She concluded in mock disappointment. 

"We've only been dating about a month, momma. And the boyfriend title came pretty recently. I didn't want to get you excited if it wasn't going to work out." He skipped over the other questions, hoping she'd forget the how they met situation for now. 

"Will he be coming with you for Thanksgiving? Oh, this is so exciting! It's about time you found yourself a good man to take care of you," she gushed. 

"Momma!" Rhett exclaimed, a blush taking over his face. "It's barely July, we'll have to see about Thanksgiving when the time comes. But listen," he said hurriedly, ready for the conversation to be finished, "we need to hurry up and get checked out. I just wanted to call and say hi."

"Of course, dear. I'm always glad to hear from you. I miss you. Give your new boy toy a kiss for me and maybe soon I'll get to talk to him?" she teased. 

"Momma! Is that the mouth you kiss me with?" he chuckled. "You're so bad. I miss you, too. Love you."

"I love you, too, sugar. Talk to you next week," and with a last goodbye he hung up the phone. 

"I take it she's excited?" Link asked with a grin, his eyes twinkling in amusement. 

Rhett laughed. "You could say that. She's been very worried about me being old and alone."

"You're not old, though!" Link scoffed. 

"No, but I'm in my 40's," Rhett sighed. " I was already 22 when she was my age. And she had been married over 23 years. So I'm way behind her curve."

"Oh, sweetie," Link said, climbing into Rhett's lap, "you can't judge yourself against other people. Everyone lives life differently." He had wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and was peppering kisses all over his face. 

Rhett clasped his arms tightly around Link. "Thank you, baby. For making it better." He gave Link a deep, long kiss, then smacked his ass playfully. "Ok, let's go. No more wallowing. We've got plans."

"So where are we going?" Link asked once they were back in the car.

"You'll see," Rhett smirked. 

Link just huffed and sat back in his seat.   
-  
"An animal sanctuary?" Link asked in excitement once they arrived at their destination. 

"Yep!" Rhett beamed proudly. "They take in abandoned animals from around the state. Mostly larger animals, livestock or exotics people shouldn't have owned or their owners died or whatever. I don't think they have any miniature horses, but I think they might have a miniature donkey."

Link's eyes got bigger. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he exclaimed, barreling out of the car.

Link spent the whole hour and a half tour glowing and gushing. Rhett spent the whole tour watching Link. Everytime Link got to pet a new animal he looked over at Rhett, excitement radiating off him. Rhett made a mental note to get Link around animals as much as possible.   
-  
On the drive home Link was staring out the window, still riding his high from, well, the whole weekend, really, but Rhett was contemplating something. 

"Hey, Link?" Rhett began apprehensively, "can I...ask you something?"

Link turned from his window gazing, "what is it, hon?"

"I know you seemed...I mean, you don't want..." He took a deep breath. "How are you able to come? Er, ejaculate? During sex?"

Link stared at him with a blank expression on his face. "Seriously?"

"I know you don't want the fact that you're a robot brought up anymore," Rhett said, sheepishly, "I was just wondering about this one thing. Then I'll drop it. Promise."

Link sighed. "Wellllll, if you had read the manual, you'd know," and he looked at Rhett, pointedly, "much of my internals is machinery. Most specifically, my brain, is a computer to allow for programming and what have you. My 'bones' are titanium, muscles are synthetic, but my 'skin' is a rubber/nitrile type sheath with the outer layer made from agar-a seaweed used in the bases of petri dishes-and undifferentiated cells. Some of the cells are from umbilical cords, some from the long bones of growing humans. Anyway, these cells can be 'nudged' scientifically to be whatever tissue scientists want. So my skin, eyes, mouth, sinuses, testes, and relevant ducts and tissues are biological. The only DNA I have is from the agar, so I can't reproduce, but I can realistically go through the motions."

Rhett considered what Link had said. "What about blood or whatever to get oxygen and food to the living parts of you?"

"Artificial pump and aerator. And the agar can provide food for my body for a very long time. Maybe at some scheduled maintenance they'll have to add more, but I'll be good for quite some time. Anything else?" Link asked. 

"No. That's it. Thank you." Knowing that talking about it made Link bristly, and not wanting to ruin the weekend, Rhett dropped any more questions he had. What Rhett didn't realize was that Link was actually more upset about his inability to read the manual than he was for Rhett to reference his origins.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks following their weekend at the lighthouse, Link really threw himself into his role as Rhett's "official" boyfriend. It started that Monday when Rhett came home to flowers around the house. He had never really considered himself a flowers guys, but he had to admit, it brightened up his generally neutral toned living space. Then Link instituted bubble bath Friday's. Link insisted that Rhett deserved to unwind with a hot bath at the end of a long week. 

Now, in the lunch that Link packed for him every day, he was leaving little notes. Simple things like have a good day, thinking of you, and so on. Apparently at some point Link had picked up some lipstick, because today's note was just a smiley face and a kiss in said lipstick. It certainly made Rhett's day, how cute Link was. He really had brightened Rhett's life, made it better, in the new ways he was always thinking up to try to make Rhett smile. 

With a slight frown Rhett realized he hadn't really done anything for Link lately. He fleetingly wondered if he could cut out of work early, but if he did, that would mean an extra long day tomorrow. He sighed. Maybe this weekend he'd take Link to the record store and Barnes and Noble... Oh! He could finally take Link on the carriage ride through Central Park, since he had been waiting for the right time. 

When Rhett got home that night, instead of the typical sweet but chaste peck he was usually greeted with, he immediately hooked an arm around Link, pulled him close, and gave him a kiss with the passion he usually reserved for the bedroom. 

"Oh, my!" Link quietly exclaimed when Rhett relinquished his lips. "What was that for?"

"For being a bright spot for me every day," he said, studying Link's face with adoration.

Link blushed and averted his . "I just want to do what I can to make you happy."

"Well, you're doing a good job, baby," and placed another kiss on Link's lips. "How would you like to go into the city this weekend? Hit the record and book stores, maybe have a nice dinner out?" Rhett pulled Link in close again and whispered against his ear, "That sound good, baby?"

Link all but melted in Rhett's arms. "That sounds perfect."  
-  
Finally Saturday rolled around and Rhett woke up ready to start a day of Link pampering. Link had his own ideas, though. Now that Link spent most nights in bed with Rhett, weekend mornings were often spent getting naked before getting dressed. It was just another thing for Rhett to definitely not complain about. 

This particular morning Rhett woke up to his usual hot cup of tea, which he had started drinking instead of coffee on the weekends, but when he took a few sips and tried to get out of bed, Link was dragging him back down and rubbing his shoulders. 

"Mmm, Link. What are you doing, baby?" Rhett asked, turning his head to plant a kiss on the hand rubbing him. "Today is supposed to be about you, remember?" He couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips. Link's hands just felt so damn good. 

"Yeah, well, this is for me, too. Just let me enjoy you," Link whispered seductively in Rhett's ear. Rhett wasn't going to argue, but he would make sure Link climaxed first.  
-  
Link was like a kid in a candy store while looking at records and Rhett was more than happy to stand back and watch. After at least an hour of careful consideration, he finally approached Rhett with his selection. "This is it," he said, holding up Steely Dan's Aja.

Rhett chuckled, "you can get more than one if you'd like. I'm not restricting you." 

Link smiled timidly up at Rhett. "I know, but this one is the one I want."

"Then that's the one you'll get, baby," Rhett said, pulling Link close with one arm and pressing his lips to the shorter man's temple. 

Link took even longer at the book store, but Rhett didn't mind. He just grabbed a book he had read a few times before and folded himself onto a gently used arm chair, pretending to read while actually watching Link. 

Rhett mused over Link and how he treated each book with such reverence, almost as if they were all potential lovers. Link had certainly regarded him with the same, although more intense, attention when they made love. Rhett then realized that he didn't know when he switched from just calling what they did sex to considering it making love. He was growing more fond of Link daily. Not enough to be comfortable saying he loved him, but he couldn't deny their sex life had certainly taken a more gentle and affectionate turn. 

Two hours later of Rhett absentmindedly trying to remember to turn the page every few minutes while he considered Link and his feelings for his brilliantly blue eyed boyfriend, Link was ready to go with an armful of books.  
-  
"Rhett," Link whispered in admonishment, after the waiter had left with their drink order, "I am not dressed up enough for this place."

Rhett raised his eyebrows, "Why? I had a jacket for you in the car. Besides," he gave Link an appraising once over, "you look pretty good to me."

Rhett had chosen Per Se, a high end restaurant with a view of Central Park. Which would of course put them in position for the last leg of the evening, the carriage ride. 

"So, why don't we have menus?" Link asked, looking around to see if they were the only ones shorted.

Rhett smiled, "because when I made reservations I indicated we'd be having the chef's tasting menu. A nine course tasting meal chosen daily at the chef's discretion."

Link's marveled at him, "Hon, this is too much. Today has been great already, just a quiet dinner alone would have sufficed." 

"Well," Rhett mused, "I didn't want you to settle for sufficient today. I wanted you to have marvelous. Also, the night isn't over," he said with a wink. 

Link reached across the table, taking Rhett's hand in his own. "I've got to be the luckiest individual in the world."

Four hours later Rhett was stuffed and Link was amused. He was fairly certain Rhett had forgotten that he didn't need to eat. Regardless, it was an experience he was grateful for and he was sure to let Rhett know. 

As they left the restaurant and Link made to go towards the car, Rhett redirecting him the opposite direction. Leaning down he Rhett whispered in Link's ear, "Remember, baby, the night's not over yet," and pressed his lips behind Link's ear.

Very soon Link turned to Rhett excitedly, "Are we...?"

"Going on a carriage ride?" Rhett finished with a big grin. "We sure are, baby."

Link clasped his hands in delight and began walking more quickly toward the waiting carriage. 

The carriage was everything Link had hoped it to be. He spent the ride home gushing over how big and calm and well cared for the horse was. He still very much preferred the miniature version for personal enjoyment but he had to admit that Bufus, the Percheron who had pulled their carriage, was a magnificent animal. 

Once home, their evening ended much as their day began, with both of them eager to show their appreciation of the other. 

\---------------------

The next morning Rhett's phone rang while he was in the shower. Link looked at the screen and saw it was Rhett's mother. He hesitated just a moment before deciding to answer. 

"Hello? Rhett's phone, Link speaking."

"Why, Link! Good morning, darling! Where's my boy, and whatever are you doing answering his phone?" Rhett's mother asked, teasing lightheartedly. 

"Oh, he's in the shower. You usually wait for him to call you, so I decided to answer in case it was important." Link was biting his lip now, hoping he had made the right decision. 

"Oh, don't worry, dear. Nothing life or death here. I'll just be heading out soon and didn't want to miss my baby boy. But since I've got you here..." her playful smile all but emanating through the phone, "how is he treating you? You're there awfully early on a Sunday morning, can I assume things are going well? Will you be visiting with Rhett for Thanksgiving? What's your stance on kids?"

Link just stood there a moment, his head swimming at her bombardment. "Oh. Uh, Rhett is great, ma'am. The best boyfriend I've ever had. Things are definitely going well, at least from my perspective. I don't...I don't know yet about Thanksgiving, but we'll see. And, kids are nice, I suppose."

By this point Rhett had finished his shower and had stepped back into the bedroom, wearing just his briefs and a towel around his neck. He raised his eyebrow in question when he saw Link on the phone. "It's your mother, save me!" Link mouthed at him in panic. 

Rhett rolled his eyes and took the phone out of Link's hand, placing a reassuring kiss in his hair. "Hey, momma. You couldn't wait 5 more minutes? I was just about to call you."

"I'm sure you were, but I have an appointment in 30 minutes and wanted to be sure I got to tell my big, handsome son hello this week," she answered, sweetly. 

"And you got the chance to interrogate Link, how convenient, I'm sure." His words might have sounded harsh, but his tone said he was just giving his momma a hard time. 

"Hey, now!" She proclaimed in mock indignation, "I had no idea he would answer! You didn't tell me you were having sleepovers with him! However was I to know?"

"Okay, okay," Rhett laughed. "You couldn't have known. Didn't really think you wanted to hear about my sex life."

"No, but I am glad you're having one."

"Momma! Well, what do you know, look at the time. Didn't you say you had somewhere to be?" He asked pointedly. 

She laughed, "Yes, dear. I do have to be going. Give Link a kiss for me and tell him I'm sorry for flustering him. Have a good week, sweetie. "

"You, too, momma. Love you." He hung up with an amused shake of his head and another kiss to Link. That woman was something else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm two weeks of posts ahead in writing, I decided to do another Sunday post. 😊
> 
> Also, over 800 views?! Wow! Thanks you guys!

The only "bad" thing about Link not needing sleep was the fact that Rhett always woke up to his boyfriend awake and eager to start the day. This morning was no different. 

Rhett hadn't opened his eyes yet but could feel his body trying to return to consciousness. Within moments he felt Link nuzzling into the crook of his neck, lips fluttering lightly on his skin. "G'morning, babe. Sleep well?"

Rhett let out a gruff "Hnnnng," and muttered "I don't know, still sleeping."

Link giggled and ran his fingers lightly up Rhett's stomach to his chest. "Are you sure you're still asleep?"

Rhett turned his head and peaked through one eye. "What's in it for me if I wake up?"

"Oh!" Link said in surprise. "I...I just...wanted to talk. I'm sorry."

Rhett rolled toward Link and pulled him close. "I was just teasing, baby. I mean, I don't want to get up, but I don't need something from you to make it worth the effort." 

"Okay," Link muttered meekly into Rhett's chest. 

"Hey, now. What's wrong? What did you want to talk about, hon?" Rhett asked, trying to shake the vestigials of sleep out of his head. 

"Well, I was thinking..." Link began. 

"Oh, no. I'm in trouble," Rhett teasing, giving Link a gentle poke to let him know he was kidding. 

Link rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Labor Day is in a couple weeks, and I was thinking. Maybe we could have some of your work buddies over and we-well you-can grill and...I don't know what else yet, but I'll think of something if you're open to the idea."

Rhett wanted to groan but bit his tongue. He wasn't really the type of guy to invite people into his home, but Link so rarely asked for anything he figured he should follow through with the conversation before making a decision. "Hmm, I don't know. I mean, I spend all week with those guys, and Labor Day is supposed to be a day away from work. And work people, by extension."

"I know," Link sighed. "If you had any friends, we could invite them, buuuut..." he taunted Rhett with a smile, "I'd like to have people over. I so rarely get to interact with anyone but you." 

Rhett's body tensed as he considered Link's words. He was right. Sure, they went places and saw other people, but other than quick interactions with servers or cashiers, Link didn't get to actually converse with anyone but him. Now that he thought about it, it made Rhett feel guilty. 

Almost as if Link read his mind, he continued. "Not that I mind! If I only really get to spend time with one person, I want it to be you. I was just thinking, if you wanted to, or if you didn't mind, we could...have some people over?"

"Oh, baby. I'm sorry I don't have friends. You're right, it's not fair I that I keep you cooped up and all to myself. If you want to host a little party, we'll host a little party."

"Only if you're okay with it!" Link said, excitedly. "I'll do all the planning, I promise! You won't have to lift a finger until the day of, and that's only because I'll burn myself on the grill and that would not end well." 

Rhett chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be fine. And Link?" Rhett looked into Link's eyes meaningfully, "I want to make you happy, too. Don't let me get wrapped up in myself and forget about your needs. I'm serious."

"Okay," Link said with a shy smile. 

\-----------------

Link was in his element planning for the party. He purchased twinkle lights and tiki torches for the backyard and all sorts of decorations to transform their house into a luau. Rhett had shook his head when Link ordered a beer pong table, insisting he was too old. Link just rolled his eyes back at him. 

The weekend before Labor Day Link filled their fridge with food for the big day. He had prepared every kind of kabob possible. Pork kabobs, steak kabobs, chicken kabobs, veggie kabobs, and maybe more. Rhett just knew that when he opened the door to grab a beer on Sunday, there was an entire shelf of kabobs. And a shelf of veggie and fruit trays. And half a shelf of various dips. And he knew Link had filled an entire cabinet with chips and crackers and other snacks. He was pretty sure he had seen a bag of large potatoes for baked potatoes at some point, too. One thing was for sure, there was going to be enough food. 

When Rhett woke the next morning, the bed beside him was empty. As Rhett made his way downstairs he stopped on the last step. The house had been transformed. It was always clean since Link was a bit of a clean freak, but now even the couch looked like it shined. 

Link was flitting around, putting food on trays, setting out cups and silverware, wiping imaginary dust off things. Rhett cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen and Link finally seemed to notice him. "Oh! Morning, dear. Let me turn on the kettle. I'm sorry I didn't hear you wake up." He glanced around nervously, like he had no idea where they kept the kettle and that the world would come crashing down if he didn't get Rhett his tea.

Rhett came up behind Link wrapping his arms around the anxious man and pulled his back into his chest, dropping his nose into soft salt and pepper hair. "Relax, baby. Everything looks great. Everyone is going to have a good time and think you're the best host ever."

Link relaxed into Rhett's chest and nestled his head to the blonde's neck. "Are you sure? I just want everything to be perfect."

"I'm sure," Rhett assured him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now let me sneak in here for some tea and toast or something, then you can go back to fretting."

Link chuckled, spun around in Rhett's arms and stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, hon."

Too soon Link was rushing Rhett out of the house to get ice and a list for wine. "I'm really not sure the wine is necessary, babe. We already have three types of beer and frozen margaritas," Rhett protested as he was shoved out the door. 

"Yes, but some of the ladies might prefer wine to margaritas, so just pick up the wine, Rhett. Please? Please, please?"

Rhett couldn't stay aggravated with that face, so he just smiled and placed a kiss on Link's nose. "Okay, Okay. I'll be back as quick as I can."  
-  
When Rhett arrived back at the house, Jen and her girlfriend, Sarah, had already arrived. He could hear laughter carrying through from the living room and smiling when he heard the giggle that could only belong to Link. He did genuinely hope that Link enjoyed himself today and would be able to get some of the social interaction he hadn't been able to provide. 

"Ice is here!" Rhett hollered once he reached the kitchen. 

"Excuse me, ladies," he heard Link say. "Let me go help my big, handsome boyfriend with that and I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"Took you long enough," Link teased as he sauntered into the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry, baby, it took me a bit to find the wines you wanted. But I found them! So direct me where to put everything and I'll get the grill fired up."

Once some of the wines were chilling, some were breathing, and the ice was in all its allocated locations, Rhett took his spot at the grill. As before, it was the perfect place for moderate interaction and the ability to watch Link be his charming self. 

As more people arrived and the grill became hot enough to start adding food, Link began a game of horseshoes. Alex joined Link's team and Jen and Sarah on the other. In a short time, Jen and Link seemed to have developed a good-natured rivalry. Lots of heckling and booing transpired between the two. 

Rhett chuckled when Jen let out a very loud "OH, COME ON!" after Link managed to bounce her horseshoe further from the stake. When he turned back toward the grill, he noticed Chase making his way over. "Hey, man. What's up? Kris able to make it?" he asked, referring to Chase's wife. 

"No. Ironically, she had to work," Chase answered with a laugh. "Too bad, too. Looks like she's missing a hell of a party."

"Yeah, well this is all Link," Rhett said, gazing fondly at his partner. "He did the decorating, menu planning. Really all I did was buy the ice and alcohol."

Chase chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short, ice and alcohol might be the most important components of a party. I know they were back in college."

Rhett laughed heartily. "Well, let's keep that opinion between you and me. Link worked hard and he deserves all the praise." Rhett couldn't help looking over towards him again, his chest warm and belly fluttering. Link entering his life might have been the best thing to ever happen to him. 

Chase smiled as he brought his beer to his mouth. "So that's going pretty well, huh?" he indicated towards Link. " I know you definitely seem happier and more relaxed the last few months."

Rhett looked back at Chase, the smile never leaving his face. "Link is great. Probably as close to perfect as I'll ever find."

"Oh, yeah?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow. "Think he's the one?"

Rhett couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. "Umm, well, we'll see. Don't want to rush anything, but things are looking good."

Chase laughed. "Dude, you're what, 41, 42? It's okay to rush a little."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Rhett glared at the younger man. "I'll be 42 next month. And I'll go at the speed I'm comfortable with, thank you very much," he threw his nose up in mock haughtiness. 

Chase put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying, man. I'm just saying."  
-  
Link and Jen's rivalry carried on into the afternoon when Link broke out the beer pong. After Link's team, this time a different coworker-Jordan-had joined him, and they had beaten Jen and her partner three games in a row, Rhett had moseyed over and whispered in Link's ear, "You're cheating, sweetie. It's not that you can't get drunk." Link looked suitably abashed but sent Rhett a flirty wink before telling Jen he was calling their match and it was time to let others play. 

Once his grilling duties were finished, Rhett had made rounds through his house, trying to blend in with the walls and making minor small talk when necessary. From what he gathered, everyone was having a great time. Fortunately though, to his mind, sunset soon came and people began to usher themselves out, knowing that tomorrow they did have to work. 

Link of course, despite Rhett's protests, began cleaning as soon as the last guest was out the door. Finally he convinced Link to only do the minimum amount of cleaning, with assurances that tomorrow he would have a whole nine hours of strictly cleaning he could get to.

Finally in bed, Link cozy up against him, Rhett was in a blissful haze, the resulting combination of a relaxing, fun day and the man in his arms. "Today was perfect, baby. I hope you were able to enjoy yourself."

"Yeah?" Link lifted his head off Rhett's chest to gaze up at him. "You think so? I had a lot of fun. It seemed like everyone else had a good time, but sometimes I second guess myself."

"Hmm," Rhett hummed, thoughtfully. "Well, you shouldn't. Especially not about today. And now that it's over you can just relax and relish a job well done." Without even looking, he could feel Link beaming with happiness as he snuggled back into his chest. Link's happiness was infectious and the warmth Rhett had felt in his chest earlier spread through his whole body. Link's arms tightened around his waist and he squeezed the arm around Link's shoulder in response. He dropped a kiss into Link's hair. "Good night, baby. I love you," he whispered, already half asleep. 

Link tensed half a moment in surprise before melting further into Rhett and placing a kiss on his chest. "Good night, hon. I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning before work Link greeted Rhett with his typical mug of coffee and a "good morning, hon," accompanied by a kiss. But that morning the kiss was followed by a hopeful, "I love you." Rhett blinked quickly a few times before remembering his sleepy utterance from the night before. 

"Mm, love you too, babe," he quickly remarked with another quick peck for Link. 

Rhett's entire drive to work he worked over why he had told Link he loved him. Did he love Link? Maybe? He certainly wasn't in love with Link. As much as he tried to forget it, Link was a robot. Rhett couldn't be in love with him. But could he love him? Was it fair to Link to tell him that he loved him? It didn't seem fair to take it back now, though. Rhett wasn't entirely certain, but surely trying to reverse a proclamation of love would mess with Link's programming?

Maybe it was okay if he could love Link in a platonic kind of way? Like he loved his favorite hoodie. Or like he had loved his best friend in elementary school. Or like a dog, if he were to have one. None of those scenarios felt right, since Link wasn't a hoodie or a dog, but obviously there were different types of love. 

Maybe, especially since Rhett very concerned about trying to undo what he was sure had to be a programming cue phrase, he could just draw on those other types of love and not feel guilty telling Link he loved him? 

Mondays were usually busy enough for Rhett, but with the holiday weekend his Tuesday was twice as busy as normal. He really didn't get much time once he got to his office to decide how he felt about recent developments. He did decide that if Link told him he loved him, he would respond in kind. He would just have to be as convincing as possible, for Link's sake.   
-  
When Rhett got home that evening, Link was in the best mood Rhett had ever seen him in. All evidence of yesterday's disarray gone and Link was dancing through the living room, humming to himself, a smile on his face and far away look in his eyes. 

Rhett stepped in front of him as he came around and took Link into his arms. "May I have this dance?"

Link beamed up at him. "Any time, my love," Link responded as he let Rhett pull him close and guide him around the room while he continued his tuneless hum.

Link felt good in Rhett's arms. Regardless of how this moment came to be, Rhett had to admit that he was happy. Whatever midlife crisis he might be in the middle of, holding Link felt right. And maybe he did love Link. He still internally scoffed at the idea of being in love with Link, but the brilliantly blue eyed man seemed so happy right now, and Rhett would hazard a guess that it had to do with being told that he was loved. 

So Rhett would keep telling him that he loved him. And if he likened that love to something more like what someone had for a puppy or a good friend, well he'd keep that to himself.   
-  
If Rhett had thought Link made a change after designating him as his boyfriend, it was nothing compared to adding the phrase "I love you" to their daily routine. 

It wasn't that Link was more attentive or understanding, it was almost impossible for him to become more perfect in that aspect, but his demeanor was sunny and cheerful all the time now. He was also flirting more often and more brazenly. Which, actually made Rhett feel pretty good about himself, so he wasn't complaining. 

\--------------------

Two and a half weeks before Rhett's birthday, on a Wednesday night, he and Link had just finished dinner and were cuddling onto the couch and in the process of picking a movie to watch when Rhett's phone rang. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at the display screen perplexed as he read the name flashing across it.

"Everything okay, hon?" Link asked with concern, after noting Rhett's face. 

"Yeah," Rhett absentmindedly answered. "I think. Let me just..." He stood up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen as he answered his phone. "Hey, Cole. What's up? Everything okay?"

"Rhett!" Cole responded enthusiastically. "How's my favorite brother? What's kicking? I hear from mom that you have a new man in your life. How's that going?"

Rhett rolled his eyes before answering. "First off, I'm your only brother, so I'm your favorite by default."

Cole laughed, cutting Rhett off. "Can't argue with facts, brother."

"Aaanyway, Link's amazing, if you're really curious. Kind, funny, attractive. You'll...probably meet him at Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, that will make mom happy," Cole interjected again. "I swear when we talk half the time is spent discussing your new mystery man."

"Well, we haven't actually discussed it yet, but I think he'll be willing to come with me for the trip back home." 

"Excellent, but here's the thing. I don't want to wait until Thanksgiving to meet him. I'll be in town this weekend," Cole explained, "and I thought since it's so close to your birthday, I'd take you guys out to dinner. Plus, it's just me-the family stayed home since this is just a short trip-so taking your ugly mug out will keep me from being cooped up in a hotel room on a Saturday night."

"Ha, ha. Yes, you're the attractive one, Cole. But that's okay, because I'm the smart one." No way was Rhett going to dodge a chance to rib back at his older brother. "But dinner Saturday sounds good. I don't think we have any concrete plans. And I'll be sure to tell mom Sunday that we all went out so she can be sure and interrogate you on your next call with her." He snickered, picturing the agonized look on his brother's face. 

"You know what," Cole retorted, "maybe I can wait until Thanksgiving. No need to rush his meeting the family."

Rhett laughed. "Alright, well text me later when exactly you'll be in town and available. And we'll see you Saturday."

" Okay, Okay. I'll hold up my end of the plans," he huffed in mock resignation. "Have a good night, little brother. See you soon."

Rhett told his brother goodbye and chuckled to himself at his brother's use of the term "little." Rhett was an easy five inches taller than his older brother, but ever since he outgrew him, Cole had made it a point to refer to him as his "little" brother instead of "younger."

"Everything good?" Link asked, as Rhett settled back into him on the couch. 

"Well," Rhett began, turning to look Link in the eyes. "How would you like to meet my brother this weekend?"

Link's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Uh, yes, please. Duh!" He answered and burst out giggling. "Wait," he said, cocking his head. "Did I even know you had a brother?"

Rhett cleared his throat. "Oh. Umm, hey Link. I have an older brother. He's married, a couple daughters, made my life hell in high school as older brothers do. Now we mostly just see each other at holidays, but he's in town and said he wants to take us out for my birthday. I'm also pretty sure he's on a recon mission for my mom to dig up more information about you."

Link laughed. "Well, if you want to go, I'm more than excited to meet him and give him all the information he needs to bring back to your mom."

Link's smile was absolutely infectious and Rhett grinned back at him. "Well, okay, then. Dinner Saturday with my brother. It's a date." Link giggled again as Rhett leaned forward and kissed his nose. 

"So, since you've been sitting here for 20 minutes, were you able to settle on a movie?" Rhett asked, turning back to the screen. 

"Uhhhhh," was the only answer Rhett got.   
-  
"Don't be nervous, baby," Rhett said as he entered the bathroom. "It's just my brother."

Link smiled up weakly. "Yes, but he's your brother. The first of your family that I've met." He cast his eyes down as his voice got quieter, "I know we've come a long way together in the last few months, but I know how important being believable is to you. I want to be everything you need me to be."

"Oh, Link." Rhett grabbed Link by the shoulder, spun him around, and pulled him to his chest. "Don't worry about any of that tonight. Seriously, it's just my brother."

Link took a deep breath. "Okay, then. If you say so. I guess I'm ready to go."  
-  
Of course Link was his normal, charming self. Rhett didn't hate his older brother but Cole had picked on him incessantly as children and as a result he simply didn't feel close to the man anymore. But tonight, with Link there with him, he was enjoying himself. Even if Cole was recanting embarrassing stories from childhood. 

"Oh, man! Rhett, remember when you were probably four? I had one of my buddies over to play? And he told you that I had a surprise for you in my closet?" 

Despite Cole remembering the memory fondly, Rhett just pursed his lips and responded, "And when I opened the door you jumped out in a scream mask? Yeah. Good times."

"Oh, man," Cole continued, not really picking up on Rhett's animosity. "It was so funny. You screamed like a little girl."

"I was four, Cole," Rhett countered. "Not much difference between boys and girls at that age."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. But what about when you were 17? And mom and dad had that New Year's party?" Cole asked next. 

Link slid a hand onto Rhett's thigh to offer comfort, shooting him a look of sympathy. Rhett quickly picked up his hand and squeezed in appreciation. 

"Yes, I remember," Rhett answered in mild exasperation. 

"Oh, Link. You should have been there. It was so funny," Cole said, turning to include Link in the conversation. 

Link just raised his eyebrows, faking interest. "Oh? How's that?"

"Well, it was the first time mom and dad let Rhett drink at a big get-together. Our boy here was puking off the porch after two and a half wine coolers!" Cole let out a hearty laugh. "He didn't even have real alcohol! Just wine coolers!"

"I also had a sinus infection a couple days later. I'm sure the two were entirely unrelated," Rhett said, rolling his. 

Cole laughed again and said, "That's your story and you're sticking to it, huh? Alright, I get it." He turned to Link again. "So Link, tell me about yourself. Where did you grow up? Siblings?"

Rhett swallowed nervously but Link squeezed his hand reassuringly. "It's a pretty short story, actually. I've been in New York my entire life and I have no siblings. Loner kid at a private school and my parents died when I was young. Without Rhett, I'd be all alone." Link smiled and looked at Rhett, his eyes full of love. "I'm lucky he found me."

"Ha!" Cole exclaimed. "More like my little brother is lucky he found you!"

"On that we can agree," Rhett said, gazing at Link affectionately. "I'm definitely the lucky one."

"How'd you guys meet, anyhow?" Cole asked. 

"Coffe shop," Link blurted out, before Rhett could respond. "Rhett was behind me in line. I bought his coffee and had the barista write my name and number on his cup."

"Well, isn't that a cute meet story," Cole said, giving Rhett a big, shit eating grin.  
-  
"I had no idea I had gotten myself tangled up with such a rebel," Rhett mused, once he and Link were in his car headed home. 

"What do mean?" Link asked innocently, genuinely having no idea what Rhett was referring to. 

"You. My pretty little liar," Rhett smirked. "Just coming up with fake back stories all over the place. I'm sorry about your parents, by the way."

When the two men made eye contact, they both burst out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

The week before Rhett's birthday Link was different. Well, not different. Just...more. More charming, more gentle, more loving. Despite Rhett's insistence that a 42nd birthday was nothing special to celebrate, Link was just as adamant that because it was their first one together, it was extremely important. Link also insisted that Rhett needed a whole week of celebration. And, well, Rhett had basically lost the ability to tell Link no. Assuming he ever had the ability to begin with. He really couldn't remember anymore. 

After a week of spoiling, small gifts, and nightly mind-blowing sex, Rhett's birthday finally arrived. All through dinner-Link had managed to actually cook pasta and heat a premade loaf of Italian bread-Link looked like an excited child waiting for Santa on Christmas eve. After dinner and one of the cupcakes Link had gotten for him-so Rhett could have a different birthday cake each night, Link had said-Rhett stood up and stretched, feigning exhaustion. 

"Ohhh, so tired," Rhett moaned, casting a playful glance at Link. 

"Rhett! No!" Link all but squealed. "It's time for your gift! Your real gift! All the others were just practice!" he said, smiling mirthfully at Rhett. 

Rhett allowed himself to be dragged to the couch and shoved onto it unceremoniously. He continued to wait patiently as Link rummaged in the back of the coat closet before emerging with a large gift bag. 

"Okay, so, if you don't like it," Link stumbled to get his words out, "it's okay. That's fine. I just thought... Well, I think you'll like it. I hope..." 

Link's excitement had been replaced with doubt and uncertainty. Rhett smiled reassuringly and pulled Link in for a kiss. "As much thought as you've obviously put into this, I'm sure I'll love it." He quickly pulled out all the decorative tissue paper before reaching in and withdrawing... "A dog bowl?"

Link wrung his hands in his lap. " I knew it, you hate it. I don't know what I was thinking. I just..."

"Baby," Rhett said, interrupting Link's rambling. "Baby, I just don't know what it means. Do you want to roleplay? Like, pet play, I think it's called? Or do you want to get a dog? Talk to me, honey."

"Pet play?" Link tilted his head, much like a dog, and Rhett had to hold back a laugh. "No, I-" Link shook his head, "we'll come back to that. What I meant was, maybe we could get a dog?" He looked into Rhett's soft grey eyes with uncertainty. "Couples get dogs when they've been together a while, but maybe aren't ready for kids, or....something. I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Rhett pulled Link into a side hug and leaned back against the couch. "I'll admit, I hadn't really thought about a dog. My family never really had dogs growing up. My dad brought one home one time and it ran away a couple months later." 

He looked down at Link as he considered. He didn't really like Link being home alone all day. He liked dogs well enough, he was sure. He knew Link would love having a dog around. That's what settled it for him. They would get a dog and Link's happiness would be his real gift. 

"Let's do it. Let's get a dog," Rhett said with absolute certainty. 

"Really?" Link met his eyes again, a sparkle of hope shining in the deep blue orbs.

"Really," Rhett replied, leaning down to kiss him. "Where do you want to get one? Definitely no pet stores, those places are horrid. But did you have a breed in mind? We can start looking for breeders if you do."

"No," Link shook his head. "I thought we could just go to the shelter and get some little mutt? Whatever catches your eye. You know I love all little furry things. So if you love it, I'll love it. Because I love you." Link smiled warmly at Rhett, whose heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

"I love you, too, bo," Rhett smiled back at him. "And tomorrow morning we'll head down to the shelter and see what kind of dogs they have available. How's that sound?" 

"Sounds good to me if it sounds good to you." This time when Link took Rhett's hand, it was to lead him to an entirely different kind of birthday gift.   
-  
The shelter was located in a building that was a little dark, a little dingy, and definitely old, but despite the slight smell that will naturally occur with 50 dogs in close quarters, it was clean and the air was filled with the sounds of happy dogs all vying for attention. 

Rhett figured they'd make one pass to make sure and see all the dogs, then go back around and narrow it down to three or four to take to the play area. He knew he didn't want a large dog. His townhome was a decent size and the back yard was big, all things considered, but he knew it was really a glorified apartment and didn't have the space for the energy needs of a bigger dog. 

As they continued down the aisles, Link was stopping at basically every kennel, sticking his fingers in and letting all the dogs lick him. It was just about the cutest damn thing Rhett had ever seen. 

So, a small dog. And preferably non or minimally shedding. A small white dog, who appeared to be a llasa apso mix, or maybe poodle, caught his eye. He made note of it as they continued on. 

"Oh, Rhett," Link crooned, "look at this one!" A long haired...daschound or chihuahua thing came up to sniff Link's finger then flopped down like that was the biggest expenditure of energy she had ever had. 

Rhett smiled at how enamored Link was with the small creature. "We'll add her to the list of potentials."

About 20 minutes later they were headed to the play room with the white dog Rhett had liked, the black and tan Link liked, some small yellow puppy, and a medium sized beagle-y type dog.

Almost immediately the long haired daschound mix looked around, made a beeline for Link's lap, and promptly fell asleep. The white dog ran and jumped in Rhett's lap and started rolling around, flipping to its back and letting out happy snuffling noises. The puppy and the beagle were running around playing and not really paying the two men any mind.

Link looked over at Rhett and the dog snuggling in the large man's arms, then down to the dog in his own lap. "Too bad we only came for one dog," he chuckled wistfully. 

"Hmm, yeah. Too bad." Rhett made the split decision right then to get both dogs. They were both adults, so past the age of chewing and excitement and potty training of puppihood. Surely they, well probably mostly Link, could handle two dogs? 

"Here, sweetie," Rhett handed Link the white dog, "hold her for me? I'm gonna go see about the adoption papers."

"Sure thing. I'll be here waiting with a lap full of pup," Link said, indicating his full lap. 

Rhett leaned forward and gave Link a gentle kiss before standing up and heading to the front desk. 

"Ah, hello!" The lady at the front desk-Susan, according to her name tag-greeted him with a big smile. "Have you made a decision?"

"I was wondering, is it possible to adopt two dogs at once?" He asked, hopefully. 

"Oh, my goodness! Of course! Nothing would make us happier! Which two are you interested in?" she inquired. 

"Umm," Rhett looked at the information sheets, "we'd like Barbara and...Jade, please."

"Oh, those two will make a good match," Susan said, knowingly. "Both are calm snuggle bugs. You should be very happy with them."

"Excellent," Rhett clasped his hands together in excitement. "So where do I sign? What do I do?"

Susan chuckled and helped Rhett fill out the adoption forms for both dogs.   
-  
When Rhett walked back into the puppy play area to tell Link the news, he found the man snuggling Jade up to his face and muttering some kind of baby talk. He couldn't quite make it out, but he knew it was gibberish. When Link saw Rhett had returned, he got a resigned look on his face and set the small dog on the floor. "Sorry, girl," he told her, "but today was get a puppy for Rhett day. Not for me."

Rhett cleared his throat, "Actually...I decided we should get both dogs. They're older and quie..." Rhett was cut off by a squealing Link jumping into his arms and pressing kisses all over his face. 

"Oh, gosh! Rhett, thank you! Are you sure, though?" he asked, pulling back to check Rhett's face. 

Rhett chuckled, "of course, baby. I'm sure two won't be much different than one. And for you, well I'd do anything to make you happy." 

Link's face lit up so bright it was like looking into the sun. "Oh, Rhett," he gushed, "you're amazing. I love you so much!"

Rhett pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, baby. More than anything." As he held on to Link, his stomach was doing happy flops and his chest felt like it might burst with all the love it held for the other man.  
-  
As they drove home from the shelter, Link with two sleeping dogs in his lap and Rhett with his stomach in knots, Rhett was trying to figure out why this time telling Link he loved him felt different. They had been exchanging "I love you's" for a while now. Rhett was fine with it. He meant it and that was okay. 

Once home Link immediately ushered the two new family members to the backyard. Rhett watched Link as he considered this new, but also familiar, just maybe more intense feeling. As Link praised Barbara and Jade for doing their business in the right spot, on his hands and knees talking in his high pitched baby talk and generally being a lovable dork, Rhett figured it out. 

He had fallen in love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continue to expect m/w/f posts, but I'm almost done writing this which is going to mean a lot more extra postings. So, enjoy!

What did he mean he was in love? That was impossible, right? You couldn't be in love with something that wasn't human, could you? 

That night, after giving the dogs baths, the four of them cuddling on the couch, and setting both dogs up in their kennels to sleep for the night, Rhett told Link to go to sleep and he'd join him shortly. Link had given him a slightly puzzled look, as he never sent Link to bed early, but just gave him a kiss on his cheek and went upstairs. 

But Rhett needed time to think. Time to analyze the whole love versus in love thing. He started with Google. There were a lot of definitions of being in love and signs to determine what kind of love you were feeling. And according to every website, there was at least an 80% chance he was actually in love. 

There was just one thing still niggling in Rhett's mind. Did it still count if the person you were in love with wasn't actually a person? 

\--------------------

Rhett tried not to dwell on his dilemma the next day. He still loved Link and wanted him to be happy, so he was going to do his best not to think about "it" when Link was around. Fortunately, they had the new dogs to distract them. Rhett, so he didn't think, and Link, so he didn't notice something was different with Rhett. 

Rhett's mom was beside herself when he told her they had gotten a couple dogs. Surprisingly, she didn't ask if the fact that he adopted two dogs, essentially one for him and one for Link, meant that Link was living with him. She also didn't ask again about Link coming to Thanksgiving. He assumed she had spoken to Cole about his visit and was content enough to actually not pester him for one week. She did make sure and emphasize that both dogs would be welcome to visit over the holidays, so maybe she was actually just done asking and was making her own assumptions now.

Barbara and Jade were wonderful. Just like at the shelter, Barbara obviously preferred Rhett and Jade obviously preferred Link. They were both equally happy to take snacks and praise from either man. Really it was just a noticeable preference during quiet/snuggle times. 

But they got along great. They ate together with no issue, neither one had any accidents in their new home, and overall Rhett felt it was a good day. He just had one, small, personal thing to figure out. 

That night he sent his boss an email saying he'd be in late. He had some personal business to attend to.   
-  
Monday morning at 8 am found Rhett in the parking lot of GMM Inc. He wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to accomplish here, but it felt as good a place as any to start. 

Once inside he approached the woman at the front desk and told her, "Good morning, I'm Mr. McLaughlin. I purchased one of your L.I.N.K. models a few months ago and I need to speak to my representative. It's an emergency." What constituted an emergency might be open for discussion, but Rhett wanted to deal with this now. 

"Of course, sir. Let me see when he's available." She turned to her computer and began typing furiously. Rhett simply nodded and looked around the lobby. Now that he was here and inside, his plan didn't seem quite so rational. Maybe he should just go. 

"Ah, you're in luck Mr. McLaughlin. Robb is available and heading our way now," she informed him with a pleased smile. 

Before Rhett could even respond Robb came bursting through the door. "Mr. McLaughlin! How good to see you! Ms. Raney said it was of the utmost importance that you speak to me right away?"

"Oh, uh...yes. Thank you for seeing me. Can we go somewhere private?" he asked. 

"Absolutely. Follow me." Robb led him to the back and to the same small conference room he had first met Link in. "So," Robb said as he sat down, "what seems to be the problem?"

Rhett shuffled nervously in his seat. "Now that I'm here, I'm not really sure how to address it."

"Is there an issue with your model? Any malfunction? Undesirable behavior?" Robb asked, genuinely concerned. 

"Noo," Rhett responded. "If anything it's almost the opposite. He's too perfect." Rhett sat there, staring at his hands in his lap and waited for Robb to respond. 

"Too perfect? Would you care to elaborate, Mr. McLaughlin?" Robb asked. "Because honestly, that sounds like a problem we hope all our customers have."

"He just..." Rhett wasn't sure where to begin. "He knows me so well. So quickly he seemed to figure out what I needed that I didn't even know I needed and he just takes care of it. He takes care of me. I don't even have to ask and he's doing everything he can to make my life better. And I'm sure that sounds like a dream. Except," he paused to take a breath before rushing the rest of his words, "except now I've fallen in love with him and he's not a him he's a robot and you can't be in love with a robot, can you? And now I sound like I'm crazy."

At some point Rhett had gotten up and started pacing, but now he sat down heavily in his chair with his shoulders slumped. 

"You say he does things for you that you don't even realize you need done?" Robb asked and Rhett nodded in confirmation. "That's interesting. Now Mr. McLaughlin, would you like to know why we have named this model L.I.N.K.?" Rhett nodded again, slowly. "We named this model L.I.N.K. because we hope to one day develop it enough that it's becomes the missing 'link' for those people who need it. Those who can't, or for personal reasons don't want to, form personal relationships 'organically.' Although really, in today's society, with online dating, long distance relationships, and the such, is falling in love with one of our models so much different than falling in love with the person behind the screen? I'm going to be honest with you, sir. I'm thrilled to hear this news. It gives me hope that our vision can be achieved on a grand scale. I'm assuming that you don't want any changes made to his programming or to bring him back?"

"Oh, no," Rhett assured him. "I...I guess you're right. I really have nothing to worry about." He didn't believe himself, but it was obvious Robb wasn't going to have anything else to say to appease Rhett's mind, so he stood up, shook Robb's hand, and headed in to work, his mind still swimming.   
-  
All week, on his drive to and from work and during lunch breaks, Rhett thought about what Robb had said. He also was trying to do research on what other experts in the field had to say. He really only had his lunch breaks to research, since he refused to send Link to bed early again. It had made him feel too guilty. 

What little time he had to read yielded...interesting results. Apparently, many experts believe it is only a matter of time before humans are regularly in relationships with robots. And most of the articles he read on the psychological effects of loving a robot suggested it might not be that big a deal. The biggest note was that getting technology to where it could properly analyze and anticipate its owners needs would be the final hurdle to having a robot that could love and be loved. 

That really confused Rhett because Link was so amazing at anticipating his needs. He had been from basically the beginning. There was one other robot someone had designed to be a psychologist stand-in who had started taking initiative in the questions she asked her patients. The scientist who designed her had freaked out and removed her from service. 

Was Link really so different? If he thought about it, Robb had seemed mildly surprised to hear of Link's initiatives as well. But what did all of this mean? He didn't even know, not really, if Link's ability to anticipate was a fluke or not. Signs pointed to it being a phenomenon, but then what? What did that mean for Rhett? 

Through his attempted journey to self acceptance, Rhett was striving for normalcy when around Link. He did love Link, and the more he pondered it, he probably was in love with him as well, but until he could fully accept those ramifications, he was so afraid Link could tell something was wrong. 

Then, the Friday before Halloween, it happened. When Rhett got home from work that evening, Link met him at the door as usual, but this time the kiss he gave Rhett was hesitant. "Rhett," Link said quietly, "I think we need to talk."


	15. Chapter 15

Rhett hadn't been himself since his birthday and Link didn't understand why. Every time he ran through the events of the day, he came up empty handed. Had Link done something wrong without realizing? He hadn't asked Rhett to adopt Jade for him, Rhett had done that all on his own. Was he regretting it now, for some reason? 

Just in case the dogs did have something to do with Rhett's mood, Link was making sure that Rhett didn't have to lift a finger to care for either dog. He had ensured that they were eating the best, most appropriate food for their age and activity level. He got them a filtered water fountain. All Rhett had to do was come home and enjoy dog snuggles.

Still something seemed off. Now Link figured it must have been something he did or said, but no matter how much he racked his brain, he just couldn't figure out what he did wrong.   
-  
One night when going to bed, something in the way Rhett told goodnight and he loved him felt like a lie. 

Maybe... Was Rhett having an affair? Had he found "real" love? But Link's love for Rhett was real. And he had initially tried to encourage Rhett to outside relationships. Then Rhett had told him he loved him and Link's whole world changed. Everything felt right. Maybe he had initially been created with a certain intent in mind, but everything had worked out. Hadn't it? He had fallen for Rhett almost instantly and then Rhett had professed his love for him. All was how it was supposed to be. 

But now something had changed. And Link had to know what it was. The next evening when Rhett got home from work, Link met him at the door as usual. But this time he needed answers. 

\--------------------

They both sat nervously on either ends of the couch waiting for the other to say something. Finally Link spoke. "So, how have you been lately, hon? Anything going on at work or something that you need to talk about?"

Gods, Link hoped it was something work related and he could let Rhett vent, then they would go back to normal. 

"Uh, no. Work has been fine," Rhett assured him. "It's the same thing pretty much every day and gets a little monotonous, but it's been that way for years. Nothing new there."

"Oh, that's good." Link sat there looking at his feet for a minute before asking, "Are you happy with the dogs? Do you wish you had just gotten Jade, too? Or maybe that I hadn't talked you into getting one at all?"

"No, baby. I love both the dogs. They're both so sweet and definitely a joy to have."

Link winced at Rhett's choice to call him baby, because if work wasn't bothering him and it wasn't the dogs, that only left himself as the source of Rhett's unrest.

"Is it me, then?" Link asked, trying to hold back a sob. "Do you regret getting me?" Rhett's eyes widened in alarm as Link pushed forward with his questioning. "Because you've been different lately and the only reason I can think of is me. Something is wrong with me or I did something wrong, or something. I don't know but I feel like I'm not making you happy anymore."

"Link, no." Rhett slid over next to him on the couch, putting an arm around his shoulder. "You did nothing wrong."

Link turned to Rhett, tears threatening to fall, "Then why don't you love me anymore?"

Rhett was immediately stabbed in the stomach with guilt. "Link, I do love you. So much. That's...that's kind of the problem. I fell in love with you."

Link blinked his eyes in confusion. "What? I don't understand. How is that a problem?"

"Because, Link." Rhett dropped his eyes and looked away, his voice turning to a whisper, "You're a robot. I..."

Link cut him off, his voice taking a harsh edge, "Really?! I thought we were past that! I thought, I thought when you told me you loved me that... Rhett, I have a question for you." Rhett looked back to him, eyes full of trepidation. "Did you ever read the manual?"

Now Rhett looked confused. "What? No. Why would I? Things were going well."

"You didn't? Fucking hell, Rhett!" Link was beyond agitated now and got up pace the room.

"I'm sorry," Rhett said sheepishly. " I figured that if there was something I needed to know, you'd tell me."

Link closed his eyes, trying to find patience. "Rhett... something about me is different. I don't know if a glitch happened with my programming, or what exactly happened, but... I can think beyond the program. I'm not supposed to be able to anticipate things for you. I was only programmed to respond to your direct requests. But the moment I saw you. Gods, Rhett. You were in that suit, looking so handsome and powerful. It's a good thing you were the one who came for me, because I'd have been ruined for anyone else after seeing you."

Link was fighting back tears again. "Link," Rhett whispered softly. "I...I did read online about how scientists were hoping to have the right technology soon, but the representative at GMM didn't say anything, and..."

Link looked at Rhett through narrowed eyes. "Let me get this straight. You could read about robots online. You could go talk to my developers. But the entire time we've been together I asked you to do less than a handful of things, and only one thing more than once. You could claim to love me, but you couldn't read the fucking manual like I asked you to do over and over."

"Link. I'm so sorry, baby," Rhett made to get up and go to Link, but Link put his hand up to stop him. 

"Why couldn't you listen to me, Rhett? Because I'm a fucking robot? You sure seem hung up on that point, even though you should have known what you were doing when you fucking ordered me! What were you expecting, Rhett?" Link's voice was getting louder and louder. 

"I don't know." Rhett had pulled his legs onto the couch and was almost in a fetal position. He didn't know what to say, because Link was right about every one of his points. 

"And then!" Link looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "And then I was stupid enough to think that when you told me you loved me that you meant it. That you had listened to me and figured out I'm different. That my feelings are as real as yours and that you accepted what I am, WHO I am. But I'm an idiot. It was all just a fantasy I had created in my head, apparently." 

Rhett waited a moment to see if he was going to continue and when it didn't seem that he was going to he said, " Link. I'm sorry. You're right. I do love you and..."

"You know what. I don't want to hear it right now." And Link walked out the front door.   
-  
Rhett was curled up in a ball, not having moved from the couch, tears staining his cheeks. He couldn't even make a relationship with a robot work. But Link wasn't a robot, was he? Or at least not a normal one. He had confirmed he was able to function beyond his original capabilities. 

Rhett's chest was tight and nose was clogged as he tried to figure out what this meant for him. At the very least, Link was more than robot. Maybe not fully human, but definitely not just a machine. 

And Link loved Rhett. Or, at least, he had loved Rhett. Did he still? Could Rhett fix this? If so, how in the world was he going to accomplish that? Because Rhett knew he wanted to fix things. Link walking out that door issued a punch to his heart he had absolutely not been expecting. 

As he sat there, blowing his nose and trying to steady his breathing, he realized what an idiot he had been. The articles had been right. Did it really matter how much of Link was metal and how much was organic? He couldn't picture spending the rest of his life without Link in it and that was the important part. 

Hopefully he could find Link and convince him that he deserved another chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I only have the final chapter left to write, I'll be updating daily until we're finished. Hopefully everyone has enjoyed reading this half as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Part of Rhett wanted to go find Link right now and beg for forgiveness. Another part of him knew that Link was, rightfully, pissed off and probably didn't want to talk to him. Why would Link want to talk to him? If he was honest with himself, he had been a pretty shitty boyfriend, putting in minimal effort to keep Link happy. The guilt of that was breaking his heart as much as the words Link had said. Link deserved better, and he certainly didn't deserve Link. 

Besides, Rhett had no idea what he would say. Link had been right. He could tell Link that? That he was a piece of shit who had claimed to love Link but couldn't do one very simple task. But gosh, he loved Link. He really, really loved him. 

Link, who had to be the least selfish person ever. Who truly lived his life for Rhett. And not because he had to like Rhett had assumed. No, Link had made that decision on his own. Link, who took the minor acts of affection Rhett had the energy to throw his way as if each thing was worth it's weight in gold. 

Link, who had become Rhett's whole world. 

Link, who had walked out. 

Rhett's eyes began to fill up with tears again.   
-  
It was 1 am and Link still wasn't home. Rhett had cried himself out, showered, tried to eat but couldn't, cried again, and now was watching...something. He didn't even know what. 

Rhett was starting to get worried, though. He was trying to give Link his space, but he wanted him home and safe. In his arms, preferably, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He'd go sleep in the guest room if Link wanted, Rhett just wanted him home. He grabbed his phone. He needed to know Link was at least alive. 

*Are you coming home?

*I'm sorry, baby. You were right. Except, I was the idiot, not you. 

*And a jackass

*Can you just tell me you're alive? 

*please? 

\------

Link was ignoring his phone. He knew who it was. Obviously. At the moment he was actually kinda pleased to be a robot. As much as the word tasted bitter on his tongue, he was currently very glad he wasn't capable of full on bawling and snotting and making a mess of himself. 

He just needed to be away from Rhett for a while. Because the parts of him that were human, they wanted to lean in to Rhett at every opportunity. He needed space to be able to think. To keep his resolve. 

*buzz*

There went his phone again. He grudgingly decided to peak at the last sent message. 

*I know I don't deserve anything from you right now, but please let me know you're ok.

No, Rhett didn't deserve anything from him, but before he could stop himself he had replied.

*Of course I'm not okay. The man I thought loved me ripped my heart out tonight. Well, my metaphorical heart. Since you won't let either one of us forget what I am. 

There was a short pause, then a response. 

*I know. I have been wrong to get so hung up on that.

*Please come home. 

*We can talk or not. Whatever you want. You call the shots. 

Link sighed. He didn't really want to go home. No, he did want to go, he just didn't want to see Rhett. But Rhett was at home. Rhett was home. He didn't have anywhere else to go, though. No ID made his options very limited. 

*Fine. I'll come back, but I don't want to talk to you. 

Rhett responded immediately. 

*Okay! I'll stay in my room. 

*I love you...

I love you, too, Link thought to himself as he turned around to begin the walk home.  
-  
Link could hear Rhett pacing in the master bedroom when he got home, but he just went to the guest room, laid down, and shut himself to sleep. 

\---------------------

The next morning, the only thing that got Link out of bed were Jade and Barbara. He was determined to avoid Rhett for the weekend, but that wasn't the dogs fault. 

When Link went to the kitchen a little after sunrise, he was surprised to find coffee already made and the girls, along with their leashes, gone. He heard the click of the door and turned around to see Rhett returning from a walk with them. 

"I needed to clear my head. Figured I'd take the girls with me," Rhett explained. "Besides, it's not really fair that you've been doing all the work to take care of them. They're my dogs, too. I should be able to help."

Link grunted non-committally and picked up their bowls to wash them out and get their breakfasts. 

Once the girls ate, Link was at a loss for what to do. They had already had their morning exercise and presumably done their business. Usually Link would see what Rhett wanted to do, or maybe clean. He obviously wasn't going to ask Rhett for plans today and he wasn't in the frame of mind to clean.

He plopped down on the couch, Jade immediately jumping in his lap and Barbara curling up next to his thigh. There wasn't much on TV early on Saturday morning, but he found a Jack Hanna animal documentary type show. It was for kids, but Link wasn't really watching, so he didn't really care.

"Do you mind if I watch with you?" Rhett asked, standing at the other end of the couch. 

Link's eyes flicked to Rhett's for just a moment, but he didn't say anything. Rhett sighed and sunk down on the other end of the couch. Link didn't know what Rhett had to sigh about. It's not like he had done anything wrong. Rhett had. Link was simply responding to the betrayal in a perfectly normal manner. Screw Rhett and his wistful sighs. 

The day continued in much the same silence. Rhett would ask a question that Link would ignore, or Rhett would try to apologize and Link would cut him off with a flash of his eyes. Link was not ready to hear any apology from Rhett.   
-  
That evening Link's phone buzzed with an incoming text message. Confused because Rhett was sitting five feet away from him, he pulled his phone from his pocket. 

*Hey, Link? This is Jen. I work with Rhett? I was wondering if you guys were planning to come to my Halloween party. I told Rhett about it, but he won't give me a straight answer. 

Link internally groaned. He wasn't sure he could put on a show of pretending to be happy with Rhett so soon.

*No, he didn't mention it. Just like him not to. The boy won't socialize unless forced to. But, uh, isn't Halloween on like a Thursday? I think we had just planned to hang around and hand out candy to the kids.

*Yeah, it's a Thursday. But I'm having a costume contest and I was hoping to beat you. I mean, have some friendly competition. ;)

Link chuckled to himself, earning a quizzical look from Rhett that he duly ignored. 

*Let me talk to Rhett. I'll let you know tomorrow for sure? 

*Sounds good. See you Thursday! 

*Presumptuous! :p

Maybe if he could figure out a way to go without having to interact with Rhett too much, it wouldn't be so bad. Like a couples costume, but a couple of enemies? He'd have to think about it. He grabbed his laptop and called Jade to follow him and headed up to his room. He hated how quickly he was able to slip back into calling the guest room "his," but here we are. 

After doing some Googling and taking into account his and Rhett's own looks and preferences and what would be an easily distinguishable costume, he settled on Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert. He would get to wear a wig and a fabulous dress, plus have an excuse to ignore Rhett, since the couple had famously broken up. He'd go out tomorrow and get the costumes, but he wasn't going to inform Rhett they were going until later. 

\--------------------

Saturday had been hell for Rhett and Sunday wasn't looking too good, either. Rhett was trying to think of things to do to get on Link's good side, but he was at a loss. The best he had come up with so far was cleaning up after himself and trying to help with the dogs. Yes, Link had insisted from the beginning that he would take care of all household chores, but Rhett shouldn't have so easily let him do all of the work.

It was also killing him to know who Link had been texting the night before. Link didn't have any friends. Which now Rhett was starting to question if maybe he had inadvertently limited Link into thinking he wasn't allowed to have friends? Just add that to the growing list of reasons Rhett was the worst boyfriend ever. 

But Link had laughed. That sound both filled Rhett with warmth and made his stomach turn. Not that Rhett owned the rights to making Link laugh, but dammit he wanted to know who Link had been texting! 

And now Link was leaving. Again. Without a word, because he hadn't spoken to him since the text two nights ago. He was probably headed out to meet this mystery friend to laugh it up. Ugh, when did he get so jealous? Rhett had never considered himself a jealous person. But then he had never fucked up and driven away the man he loved before.   
-  
Later that afternoon Link returned with some bags, but Rhett wasn't able to tell where they were from. 

That night after eating alone again and heading to his room after an ignored Goodnight sent Link's way, his phone went off. Rhett's heart skipped when he saw Link had sent him a message. 

*Strictly as an fyi, Jen invited us to her Halloween party. I accepted the invite. I'll give you your costume later this week and I'm only telling you now so you're not taken completely by surprise if she says something tomorrow. I'm still mad and I'm still not talking to you. 

Rhett laughed, releasing more tension than he realized he had been holding. Jen. He had been texting Jen. Jen wasn't a threat. He could relax. On that front anyway. Plus, despite Link's insistence that they weren't talking, he had reached out. And they were going out together in a few days. 

*Okay. Sounds good. I love you. 

Even though Link didn't respond again, Rhett went to sleep much happier than he imagined he would be able to at the beginning of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Rhett's slightly better mood Sunday night died Monday morning and didn't come back the rest of the week. Link refused to look at him, much less talk to him. Rhett was also noticing all the ways Link had slowly infiltrated his life over the past few months. The morning coffee, the lovingly made lunches, meeting him when he got home from work. And a thousand other little ways Link took care of him. He had messed up so badly. 

The only thing keeping Rhett going was Halloween and being able to go out with Link.   
-  
The day of Halloween Link finally spoke to Rhett when he got home from work. "Your outfit is on your bed. You're Blake Shelton. I'm going as Miranda Lambert. Post break-up, so we'll have little reason to speak or be seen together at the party."

Rhett nodded. "Okay, I understand," he said solemnly before trudging up the stairs. 

His outfit was simple enough. Dress shirt untucked and the top couple buttons undone, dark blue jeans, boots, and a suit jacket. Their hair styles were very similar, so just a hand run through it and he was good to go.

It took Link almost another 45 minutes to get ready, but when he came down the stairs, Rhett stood up from the couch, his mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. Link was wearing a blonde, full length wig and evening makeup. He wore a dress that was dark blue and matched his eyes, silver swirls over the whole thing that reminded Rhett of the painting A Starry Night. The neckline plunged to just above his bellybutton. He had waxed and was wearing some kind of bra filler. If you looked quickly or didn't know Link well, you might think he was one of the prettiest women you'd ever seen. For Rhett, he was just some type of ethereal creature he wasn't allowed to have. Beautiful and still uniquely Link. 

"Oh, wow. Link," Rhett said breathily, "you look beautiful. You always look beautiful," he rushed to explain, "but right now you look magical."

"Yes, well," Link blushed and looked at the floor. "Just remember that we broke up."

Rhett's heart sank and stomach flopped. "Did we? Is that what's happened, bo?"

Link sighed, his eyes filling with sadness. "I don't know, Rhett. I-I still love you, but...I'm hurt pretty bad. We're only going out in public tonight because it's a chance for me to socialize, but with a cover so you don't lose face at work. Beyond tonight, I don't know..."

To Rhett's mind, this was some of the best news he had ever received. Link still loved him. Link was willing to still go in public with him in any capacity, and he hadn't yet decided to completely call things off. Rhett could work with that.   
-  
When they arrived at the party, there was an audible murmur wondering who Rhett had brought with him. Jen made her way over to them. "Rhett, where's...Link!" she exclaimed, once she recognized him. "Damn, girl, you looking sexy!" She eyed him up and down and gave a low whistle. 

Link gave a sassy hair flip and slow spin. " I look pretty good, don't I?"

"You look amazing, baby." Rhett tried to sidle up beside Link as he finished his turn. 

Link raised his finger and said, "Ah, ah, ah. You know better." He turned back to Jen. "We're post break-up Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert."

"Oh! I get it, now! Well, come with me, sister and I'll show you a good time! Blake," she deadpanned in Rhett's direction, "beer is in the kitchen." Then winked to indicate the hard time was just to play along with their costumes, before walking off arm in arm with Link. Rhett went and got that beer, then found a vantage point where he could at least mostly keep his eyes on Link.   
-  
Link was a hit. Everyone thought he looked amazing and with the southern accent adopted, he was really working the room. It was all fine until Rhett saw Alex head over and talk to Link.

Maybe it was because Rhett was pretty sure Alex had a crush on Link, or maybe it was the nervous laugh Link gave when Alex tilted his head towards him and trailed his fingers down Link's arms, but it had Rhett seeing red. And until Link told him things were over, Link was his.   
-  
"Damn, Link. I hope you don't mind me saying, but I didn't think you could get more attractive. Obviously, I was very wrong."

"Oh, hey Alex." Link smiled pleasantly at him. "Having a good time?"

"I am now that I found you," he said answered, winking at Link. "Who are you supposed to be, anyway? Besides the hottest lady here?"

Link chuckled. "I'm Miranda Lambert. Rhett is Blake Shelton. We're playing it immediately post break-up."

"Well, then," Alex stepped closer to Link. "Does that mean you're available?"

Link laughed nervously as Alex trailed his fingers down Link's arm. "Uhhh..."

Suddenly, Link felt a heavy arm around his shoulder and he was pulled back from Alex's reach. "Now, darling," Rhett said, affecting his own thick accent, "I know we hit a rough patch and you needed your space for a bit, but why don't you come on home with me?" He smiled down sweetly at Link before shooting Alex a death glare.

"Hey, don't worry, man," Alex laughed nervously, "I was just following the act you guys started. I'm never try to move in on your man. But, uh, I see Sarah over there. I'll...see you guys later."

With that he was gone and Link was left standing there with Rhett's arm around him. 

"I'm so sorry, Link," Rhett whispered in his ear. Link closed his eyes and tried to suppress the shiver threatening to run down his spine from the feel of Rhett's breath on his ear. "Please let me try to make it up to you. Let me prove how much I care about you. I'll be totally honest, I don't know exactly how I'm going to do that and even if I do, I still wouldn't deserve a second chance. But I'm asking anyway. Can I have another chance?"

Link was beginning to feel overwhelmed with Rhett being so close. The feel of Rhett's hand on his arm, the weight of the arm on his shoulders, the breath on the side of his face, and Rhett's scent all around him. He felt entirely engulfed by Rhett's presence and he just wanted to melt into the large man.

Instead, he gently placed his hand on Rhett's stomach, fingering one of the buttons on his shirt. He looked up into hazy green eyes and said, "Why don't we go home and talk."

Link allowed himself to be led out by Rhett's hand on the small of his back.   
-  
"I'm going to read it. This weekend. I should have already and even if there's no longer any unknown, pertinent information in it, I'm going to. As soon as I get home from work tomorrow." Rhett really had no idea how to win Link back, but that seemed like the logical place to start. 

"Okay," Link replied. There probably wasn't any reason for Rhett to read the manual at this point, but he also wasn't going to stop the man.

"What can I do to make this right, Link?" They were standing in the living room, Rhett not having waited to start talking once they stepped in the house. He reached forward and put his arms around Link. "I'll do anything. Please tell me what you need from me."

Link slid his hands up to Rhett's chest. Partially to ground himself and partially to make sure they maintained some semblance of personal space. "I don't know, Rhett. It's not really something I can make you a list for and say 'This is it! This will work! Earn back my love in five easy steps!' I wish I could do that for you, but I can't."

Link could see Rhett trying to hold back tears as he responded. "You're right. I'm sorry for asking you that. But, can we talk? Communicate? If you don't want me like this," Rhett stepped back from their embrace and put his hands on Link's shoulders instead, "we can start over? Try to be friends again? No pet names, no familiar touches, you call the shots." Rhett looked down with hopeful eyes. 

Link's hands had remained on Rhett's chest and he let his arms drop to his sides. "Okay," was all he said. 

"Okay?" Rhett asked, unsure of what exactly Link meant. 

"Okay. We can be friends again." Link sighed, gently stepping out of Rhett's hold and sitting on the armchair. " I love you, Rhett. Plus, I kinda legally belong to you. So as much as both of us would like to pretend I have a big say in the matter, I don't."

"Link..." Rhett said wistfully, stepping toward him. 

"No, it's okay," Link stopped Rhett's advancement. "It is what it is. But I do love you, and I want us to get back to a good place. So, when needed, I'll keep being your boyfriend in public-go ahead and tell your mom I'm coming to Thanksgiving," he gave a half smile at that, "and let's work on making it real again. Prove to me I'm not just a robot to you, and maybe we can make this happen."

Rhett's heart was swelling in his chest. Link was giving him another chance! "I promise I'm going to do everything I can think of to prove what you really are to me and how much I love you. Thank you, for giving me a chance I don't deserve. Because even if 'legally' I can hold you here, I wouldn't. Please know that." 

Rhett looked at Link across the room. He had removed his wig and was now sitting there, staring back at Rhett. The moonlight coming in through the patio door reflected off his dress, making his eyes shine an even brighter blue than normal. "You're so beautiful, Link. I wish I could kiss you right now."

Link stood up and strode across the room, stopping when he placed his arms around Rhett's neck. "Okay," he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the love for DarlinLo cowriting this chapter with me. You're the best!

Although Link had let Rhett kiss him after their talk the night before, he seemed friendly but standoffish when Rhett was getting ready for work the next morning. Link was talking to him, though, and being pleasant enough, so Rhett certainly wasn't going to complain. 

When Rhett got home that evening, he really had planned to go straight to reading Link's manual, but Link had ordered Chinese and asked him to watch a movie with him. No way was Rhett going to turn down that opportunity. 

They sat next to each other on the couch, so close yet so far apart. He could feel the heat radiating from Link, could smell his shampoo, but he couldn't touch him. Rhett spent the entire movie focusing on every shift, every small sound, every expression Link made. At one point Rhett stretched his arms across the back of the couch and his fingers grazed Link's shoulder. He saw Link flick his eyes to Rhett's hand, but made no move to shift either into or away from the sensation. 

After the movie, Rhett let the dogs out back, emptied the trash can, and approached Link. "I uhhh, I was going to head to bed now. Is it okay to hug you goodnight?"

Link smiled sweetly at him, "Of course it is, bo."

The relief was almost overwhelming as Rhett gathered Link up and just held him, memorizing the sensation of Link pressed against him, the smell of him in his nostrils, every little detail of holding Link that he could. Finally, he pressed his lips into Link's hair and whispered to him, "Goodnight, baby. I love you so much."

His face buried in Link's hair, he couldn't see Link close his eyes as he tried to hold back wetness in them. "Goodnight, Rhett." He couldn't tell Rhett he loved him, not in that moment. He'd forgive Rhett instantly and he wasn't quite ready for that. Instead he squeezed Rhett closer for a moment, trying to convey what he couldn't say, then pulled back to disentangle himself from Rhett. 

Rhett smiled longingly at Link and slunk up to his bedroom. 

Rhett was tired but knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He powered up his laptop and stared at his home screen. It was a picture of him and Link at his company picnic from summer, Link all but in his lap and the two of them gazing at each other, goofy smiles on their faces. It made Rhett's stomach twist and he ran a hand through his hair, sighing. 

Focus, he told himself. What could he do for Link? How could they get back to that place? 

He cracked his knuckles put his fingers to the keyboard and began typing.   
-  
Saturday morning Link was up early as always. He turned on the electric kettle so water would be hot for Rhett's tea whenever he came down, and hooked Jade and Barbara to their leashes to go for their morning walk. 

Link really hoped Rhett followed through with his promise to read the manual. At this point it was a matter of principle, but Link missed him so much. It had been the worst week of Link's short existence. He missed Rhett. Being kissed, being held, lying beside him in bed. He was was ready to forgive Rhett, as long as he did this one thing. 

When he returned home from walking the girls, he found Rhett at the table, drinking his tea and reading the manual. Link's heart almost burst with relief and love. He might let Rhett sweat it a little bit longer-Link was pretty sure he deserved it-but now he knew in his heart that things could be fixed and without a major fuck up, they would be. 

Link walked around behind Rhett, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Thank you," then placed a kiss to his cheek. 

Rhett blushed. "It's the least I can do."

"True," Link replied. "But still," he shrugged. 

"Hey," Rhett said when Link went to get the girls their breakfast, "What do you think about taking the dogs to a dog park this afternoon? I can already tell I'm gonna need some fresh air and to stretch. I thought we all might like a change of scenery. Wha'd'ya say?" he looked at Link hopefully. 

Link smiled happily. "That sounds really good, bo."  
-  
Now that Rhett and Link had been together for five months, there was really only a few minor things he hadn't learned so far. Nuances on how Link had been made and how to clean and care for him. Shortly before he planned to stop for lunch, there it was. The paragraph that if he had taken the time to read any time over the past few months, could have saved both of them headaches and heartaches.

"Keep in mind that at this time the L.I.N.K. model must be given explicit instructions. One day we hope to develop programming that will enable your Kompanion to anticipate your every need. At that time the appropriate update will be offered. For now, please ensure your Kompanion receives proper communication of your needs."

There it was in black and white. Link was special. Link was his. Link loved him. Rhett began to cry.   
-  
Link was sitting on the couch reading the weekend paper when he heard a muffled noise coming from upstairs. Rhett had gone to his room to read the manual after breakfast so he could focus. Link listened harder. It...almost sounded like crying? Why was Rhett crying? Breakfast had gone well. They were talking a little more loosely. Link was pretty sure there was nothing in the manual to cry over. 

Link got up and made his way quietly up the stairs. Rhett was definitely crying. Link tapped on the partially open bedroom door. "Rhett?" he called quietly into the room. "Hon? You okay?"

As he pushed the door open he saw Rhett frantically trying to wipe his face and looking around for tissues. Link rushed to the bed, sinking down beside Rhett and putting his arm around Rhett's waist. "What's wrong, babe. Why are you crying? It's gonna be okay."

Rhett threw himself into Link's arms, eyes still leaking and nose running. "I'm so sorry. The truth was here all along and I just refused to look for it." He sobbed, clutching to Link's shirt, forehead pressed to the crook of his neck. "You're so special. You're a phenomenon. Not just to me, but to the scientific community if you wanted to be."

Link giggled. " I could care less about the scientific community. But tell me more about how I'm special to you?"

"Oh, Link," Rhett raised his head to look into Link's eyes, "you're so special. I mean, you made the choice to fall in love with this mess," he said, indicating himself. Rhett had gotten the majority of the crying under control, but his eyes were still moist and shining with emotion. 

It was his eyes that did it for Link. The obvious love, sorrow, and regret shining in them. The last of Link's resolve and anger melted away, his own eyes threatening to fill with tears. "Oh, my love. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Yeah, you messed up on this count, but," and he began peppering kisses on Rhett's face and neck as he continued, "you're amazing yourself. You're a kind and loving son, you're a caring doggy dad, you take much better care of me than you give yourself credit for." They were both crying now, each trying to get their mouths on whatever part of the other that they could. 

" I love you, Rhett McLaughlin, and I never wanna fight or be mad at each other again."

Rhett choked on a laugh. " I want that too, baby," he said as he pressed his mouth to Link's. 

Link immediately opened his mouth, both giving Rhett the encouragement he needed and letting him take what he wanted before taking back full control of the kiss and easing his tongue into Rhett’s mouth, leaning into him and forcing Rhett to let them roll over. When he feels Rhett falter in his mouth, he pulls away, petting Rhett’s thigh. 

“Scoot on over hon, get comfortable. Take your shirt off,” Link instructed, removing his own and tossing it to the floor. 

Rhett responded instantly, shifting to the middle of the bed and letting Link crawl on top of him. Link shoved his face into Rhett’s neck, reveling in the moans he drew from the other man as he made his way towards his pectorals, making love to each raised nipple with his tongue before descending lower. He kissed each muscle of his abdomen before he grazing his teeth into a raised hipbone, making Rhett’s breath catch in his throat.

“What are you doing, baby?” Rhett asked breathlessly as Link continued the assault on the waistband of his underwear. 

“Well,” Link licked a stripe up his abdomen and smiles timidly. “I was hoping we could make love, have a little make up sex?”

Rhett chuckled, raising his hips as Link eased the fabric down. “So you forgive me then?”

“Well,” Link tongued his way down his hipbones, licking at the edge of his pubic hair, looking up with a smirk. “I expect you to keep making it up to me, but yes dear-“ he stops to kiss the crease of his thigh, licking down to tease, “I forgive you.” He nosed his way lower and pressed a soft kiss to the head of Rhett’s cock, smiling at the twitch it gives. “I love you too much to stay mad.”

How the hell did he even get so lucky? Rhett couldn’t even fathom how on earth the heavens had shone down on him and given him Link, but the thought of thanking any or all potential deities vanished instantly when Link took him into his mouth with a reverence Rhett is convinced he doesn't deserve.

Link’s mouth is perfect. Warm, tight, wet and Rhett can hardly breathe. His head tilts back and he can barely get the stuttered moan out of his mouth before coming to his senses and reaching down to graze a hand through Link's hair.

“Baby, baby, wait.”

“I’m kinda busy here, bo.” Link pouts playfully, keeping his piercing eyes locked on Rhett’s as he leans down and laps at the precome pooling on Rhett’s stomach.

Rhett reaches down and catches Link’s jaw and tilts his head up again as he sits up a little. “I wanna make it up to you baby, I really wanna, you deserve it. Please let me.”

“Shhhhhhh,” Link croons out softly, gently pushing him back down onto the pillows. He crawls back up Rhett’s body and kisses him again, plundering Rhett’s mouth relentlessly until Rhett sinks back down. “I’m gonna take care of you Rhett, consider this a ‘you’re forgiven’ type of thing.”

Rhett surges up to kiss Link again, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Link goes easily, running his hands down Rhett’s sides.

Rhett pulls back and looks up at the man he was beyond in love with, completely overtaken with emotion. "Then...can I ask you for something, baby?" He smooths his hands over the silver in Link's hair before cradling his face. 

Link’s eyebrows contract slightly and he tilts his head, placing his hand over Rhett’s where it rests on his cheek. “Of course, you can ask me for anything, hon. What is it?"

Rhett's eyes bore into Link's, full of passion and desire. "Take me tonight. Make love to me with the fire no one else can. I-I've never received but I want you. I want to give you this."

If Link had vocal cords, he's pretty sure they'd be choked up. Rather than say anything, Link stares deep into Rhett’s eyes for a heartbeat and smiles, soft and sweet and gives him a lingering kiss. 

“Anything for you, sweetie,” he whispers against Rhett’s mouth before moving back down him, kissing all the places he had previously adorned with his mouth.

Rhett is floating by the time Link reaches his crotch again, sighing when he feels Link take him in his mouth. He moans towards the ceiling and feels Link's answering hum, the vibrations going straight through him and he inadvertently thrust up into Link's mouth.

Link pulls his mouth off him, hands coming up to hold Rhett’s hips down. “Patience, hon,” he whispers, lowering his head once more.

Rhett whines when he feels Link lick him once, twice more before completely bypassing his cock. He’s about to look up when Link takes his balls in his mouth, rolling them around on his tongue and moving one hand to stroke up his length.

He drops his head back and moans. Link’s mouth feels like heaven. He knows he’s talking, whispering some nonsense that he hadn’t been paying attention to and he cuts himself off with a choked off gasp when Link moves. 

Link pushes his legs up over his shoulders, holding them almost to Rhett’s chest with his hands and bends to press a kiss to the underside of Rhett’s thigh. 

“Relax.” Rhett feels the word ghost over his skin and he lets out a needy sound that he’d probably be embarrassed by if he cared at all. 

But he doesn’t, how can he? How could he care about something as trivial as the desperate words he’s tripping over when Link is kissing lower, down one thigh and across the other before pressing a final kiss to his perineum and burying his face into his ass.

Link gives him absolutely no time to breathe, sliding his tongue over the delicate skin, alternating between long, slow licks and sharper ones as he works his tongue into Rhett’s body. Rhett can feel his hands tighten into his own trembling legs and he can’t even breathe, Links mouth feels so good as his tongue fucks into him. He’s nearly sobbing now, voice getting lost somewhere between his lungs and his mouth and he’s so hard it nearly hurts. His neglected cock is throbbing on his abdomen screaming for attention. He reaches a trembling hand down to stroke himself in time with Links thrusting tongue.

He only manages two glorious strokes before he feels the fingers leave his left thigh and Link closes a hand around his wrist, pulling it off himself and pressing it into the mattress beside him.

“Mm-mm.” The command is muffled where Link is still eating him out and Rhett cries out in frustration. He’s so tightly wound he can already feel the telltale stirring in his balls and he just needs to come-

“Oh, oh god, Link, I-“ Rhett cuts himself off with a stuttered cry when he feels Link slide two fingers into his relaxed hole, pushing deeply into him until his palm cradles his tailbone.

“You okay, my love?” Link pulls off him and leans his head against Rhett’s knee, his fingers stilling inside him. 

Is he? Rhett has no idea, he just knows that Link feels so good, so painfully good inside him. He had no clue receiving could be this glorious, although he should have known because from day one Link has been able to read him like a book and anticipate exactly what he needs. And right now, he needs to move. He ruts his hips down onto Link's hand and turns his head to whine into the pillow. 

“I’m good, I’m so good, oh fuck Link.”

“I love you,” Link tells him once before moving his fingers, curling them inside of Rhett before pulling out and fucking them back into him. Rhett grasps the back of his leg to hold himself open for Link as he takes in his fingers. He’s already so relaxed that they move in him easily. He can feel himself stretching around them and Link groans.

“God, that’s a pretty sight.” Link bites his lip and shuffles up, licking up Rhett’s cock again. “Look how well you're taking my hand Rhett. Look how hard this gorgeous cock is. You want me as bad as I want you, don’t you?”

Rhett just nods desperately, hands coming up to fist into the pillows as Link crooks his fingers and his vision goes white.

“Fuck-“ 

“There you are.” Link whispers, more to himself than to Rhett and Rhett hears the cap of a bottle opening and vaguely wonders when Link even had the time to grab the lube. He quickly decides he doesn’t particularly care when he feels it drizzle over the crux of his spread legs, the cool liquid running over his balls and dripping down onto Link's hand. His fingers never stop moving, the movements growing wetter and slicker as they caught the lube that drips down his ass. 

He feels Link carefully add another finger, the burn of the stretch catching his breath in his throat in a half aborted moan. It turns into a stuttered cry as Link swallows down his cock again, working his hand deeper and deeper into Rhett as he takes his cock so deeply his nose brushes against his stomach.

“Baby, I’m gonna come, I can’t, I’m gonna-“

Link immediately pulls off and out of him and Rhett almost screams in frustration. Link wipes his mouth obscenely on the back of his arm and Rhett swears he could nearly come from the sight alone. 

“Not yet, honey.” Link leans back and shoves his own underwear off, cock bouncing up to stand, proud and leaking on his pelvis. He crawls over Rhett, kissing Rhett softly as he reaches down and aligns himself with Rhett’s slicked entrance. Rhett can feel the blunt pressure there and he stares up at Link with desperate eyes. 

“Please. Shit. I can't-”

“I got ya, honey.”

Link takes his time, sliding into Rhett’s ass with upmost care and caution, eyes locked to Rhett’s face as he tracks every expression that flits over it. Rhett hears his toes pop as they curl when Links finally bottoms out, hips flush against his ass and he scrambles to grasp onto Links shoulders

“Gosh, you feel amazing. How are you? You okay, sweetie?” Link leans to kiss down Rhett’s neck where his head is tossed back, nibbling lightly on his collarbone.

“I’m so full, gosh you’re so big, You feel amazing, baby.” Rhett’s babbling now, head spinning as Link lowers himself to bracket Rhett’s head with his arms, reaching down to coax Rhett’s legs up around his waist. “Please move, just take me Link, please, oh-“

Link doesn’t make him wait, pulling out almost entirely before slamming back in. Rhett’s moan calls an obscene noise from Link in response and Link takes his mouth in a filthy kiss. He fucks into Rhett’s mouth with his tongue as he ruts into his body, hands twisting into his hair to hold him still and swallowing the moans he’s pulling from Rhett’s throat.

“More, more Link, please-“ 

“Needy,” Link whispers into his mouth and shifts his hips, grasping one of Rhett’s thighs to hike it higher. The angle changes and Link pushes in again, brushing a spot inside of Rhett that forces all the air from his lungs. His fingers tighten on Links shoulders and he feels himself arch up off the mattress. 

“That’s it, so good, so gorgeous Rhett.” The praise drops from Link's mouth as he sits up onto his knees and grips Rhett’s thighs tight enough to bruise, spreading Rhett’s legs wide and pounds into him. He’s relentless, bouncing Rhett on his cock with enough force that Rhett can feel the headboard brush the top of his head. He arches, lifting his hips to take Link deeper, to take him harder, to feel him slamming into that spot inside him again and again. Link’s hands come down to hold his waist and he speeds up, driving home over and over, still staring deep into Rhett’s eyes. He finally, finally, reaches for Rhett’s cock and grasps him firmly, jerking him with sure and even strokes in time with his hips. “Please, come for me Rhett.”

The whispered plea is all it takes for Rhett's orgasm to crest, all but shoving him over the edge as he comes with a scream. Link fucks him through it, stuffing himself into Rhett faster and harder until the cadence of his hips stutters and his eyes fall shut, mouth dropping open in a moan that shakes Rhett down to his bones as he feels Link come deep inside him. 

Link gently eased out of Rhett and curled into his side. Once the stars left Rhett's vision and he could focus again, he wrapped an arm around Link and held him close. "Wow," was all he could say at first. 

"Good, wow?" Link asked chuckling. 

"Ho, ho, very good wow, baby. If I had known getting fucked felt like that, I'd have been begging for it months ago!"

Link laughed into Rhett's neck. "Why do you think I've never pressed to switch positions? I love what we just did, but you can fuck me anytime."

"Honestly, I don't know if I could handle coming that hard every time we have sex," Rhett teased, laughing quietly, "but hopefully you'll be up to doing that again from time to time."

"When are you going to learn I'd do anything for you?" Link whispered in Rhett's ear and placing a gentle kiss in his beard. 

Rhett pulled Link even closer, wrapping both arms around him and placing lips to his forehead. He may have been an idiot once and inadvertently taken advantage of Link, but he was going to do everything in his power not to let it happen again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday, come bug me on tumblr 😊

Sunday morning Rhett had to wake Link up, since he was awake at 5 am with a surprise for Link. Despite the advantage of being able to wake up with a clear mind, Link was still quite confused on why Rhett had not only woken him up before dawn, but also that he was in an absolutely giddy mood. 

"Come on, baby. Get up!" Rhett said, giving Link a playful smack on the ass before rolling himself out of bed. "We need to get dressed, ready, and to the park by sunrise!"

Link looked at his partner quizzically. "Ooookay. And whatever are we going to do at the park at sunrise?"

"I'll explain in the car. Just come on!" 

Link just chuckled at Rhett's happy demeanor as he pulled some pants on.  
-  
"Bird watching?" Link asked, once they were in the car and Rhett told him what they were headed to do.

"Yeah," Rhett shrugged. " I thought you might like learning about the birds in the area and there's this club that meets every weekend, so maybe you'd meet some friends you wouldn't specifically need me around for to talk to." Rhett shrugged again. "I don't know, I just thought you might like it. If not, we obviously don't have to do it again."

Link smiled and placed his hand on Rhett's thigh. "That's really sweet, hon. And very thoughtful. Thank you. I love you," he said, squeezing his hand. 

Rhett glanced at Link out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his eyes on the road, but also wanting to see Link's face. " I love you, too, baby."

Link was in awe at all the different species they had seen. He didn't realize how adaptable birds were and how easily they could make their homes in such a metropolitan area. And not at all surprising to Rhett, everyone in the group loved Link. They laughed easily at his jokes and appreciated his thoughtful, appropriate questions pertaining to the different species they were able to observe. 

Link was enjoying himself and Rhett was proud that he had been able to do something good for him. 

After the allotted two hours for bird club time, Link said goodbye to his new friends and they headed off to get breakfast.   
-  
Rhett's mom was ecstatic when they confirmed Link would be coming along with Rhett for Thanksgiving in a few weeks. She spent almost an hour talking with Link, trying to pry out of him what his favorite foods and desserts were. A southern momma is always prepared and Di considered herself a damn good southern momma. 

After Link was finally able to get off the phone with Di, he turned to Rhett, anxiety filling his face. "Rhett..." he practically whispered. Rhett just raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm gonna meet your mom. And dad. And the rest of your brother's family. And we're going to be in your hometown for almost a week, so I don't know, maybe some childhood friends or something. I don't think I can do this." His eyes were filling with panic. 

"Yes, baby, you are going to meet my mom," Rhett responded, taking Link into his arms and pulling him to the couch to sit down. "But my mom is already halfway to loving you, I can tell. As long as you don't murder someone in his house, my dad isn't going to care much either way. Nothing personal, he's just not an emotional man." He began stroking Link's hair when he laid his head on his chest. You've already met my brother, so no need to worry there. His wife is so self-absorbed, she might not even notice you're there. As for childhood friends? I wouldn't have exactly called myself popular, so no need to worry on that front, either," he concluded, chuckling.

Link took a deep breath. "You're probably right. Besides, I need to settle down before I overheat."

Rhett stopped raking his fingers through Link's hair for a moment and looked down at him in confusion. "Overheat? You're just sitting here. Why would you overheat?"

Link laughed. "Computers overheat when they get working too hard. My brain is basically a computer, it could overheat. And I just had, like a robot panic attack, I guess? So I need to stop thinking and relax before I fry my brain."

"Hmm, that makes sense. And I'm guessing panic attacks weren't in the manual because you're so unique." Rhett considered Link's words thoughtfully. "So, are you okay talking about that part of yourself now? You've always gotten kind of...bristly in the past when something along that vein came up."

"You're right," Link responded. "It would bother me. I think now-now that you've read the manual, that you really understand me-I'm more okay with it. Because now I know you don't think of me as 'just' a robot, and I can acknowledge those parts of me without feeling threatened."

"Mm, that's good, baby." Rhett dropped a kiss on the top of Link's head. "I'm sorry I made you so insecure before. What can I do now to keep you from panicking? I'd hate for you to fry yourself and end up losing whatever it is that makes you so special." He paused for a moment. "That-the thought of that happening actually terrifies me. Tell me what I can do to help you."

Link stuck his bottom lip out in thought. "I don't know, really. I guess whatever you normally do to keep me calm? Hold me? Touch me?" He lifted his face to look at Rhett and puckered his mouth. "Kiss me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Rhett laughed and wholeheartedly obliged Link, covering his lips with his own and sliding his tongue into Link's receptive mouth. Link moaned into Rhett's touch, whimpering when he grazed his bottom lip with teeth before pulling back. "Something like that?" Rhett asked with a smirk.

"Just like that," Link smiled dreamily back at him before crashing their mouths together once more.   
-  
The next couple weeks leading up to the Big Trip Home, as Link was referring to it, they settled into a new routine. Link was running around making sure the dogs had their paperwork for flying, packing for the four of them, coordinating with Rhett's mom on things like bowls and foods for the girls, so they didn't have to bring too much extra stuff on the plane, and trying not to overthink the upcoming holiday. 

Every morning while Link was walking the dogs, Rhett would hide little notes around the house telling Link how wonderful he was, not to stress, to go shut down for 10 minutes if he felt overwhelmed, and of course things like how much he loved and was missing Link while at work. Evenings were much the same as before, movies and cuddling after dinner, an evening walk together with the girls, then bedtime. 

Rhett was the happiest he'd ever been, and when Link wasn't thinking ahead, he had to admit he felt pretty great about life as well. 

\----------

The night before leaving for Georgia, Rhett and Link sat in bed. Rhett was reading and Link was looking over his packing list for at least the hundredth time. Rhett put down his book, grabbed Link and maneuvered him so his legs were in his lap. Gently he removed the list from Link's hands, placing it on his nightstand and a kiss on Link's lips. 

"Everything we need is on that list and everything on that list is already packed," Rhett said, trying to be reassuring. 

Link sighed, "I know you're right. I'm sorry. I can't help it." He wrapped one arm around Rhett's waist and laid his hand and other hand on Rhett's chest. 

" I know, baby. It's ok. How about I distract you for a bit and then we can go to sleep?" Rhett smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at Link before diving for his mouth.   
-  
Because of the upcoming holiday and traveling with the dogs, they arrived at the airport a few hours early, just to be safe. They ended up having time to kill in the terminal. 

"I can't believe you can buy so many things in an airport," Link said in awe. "Food, books, and I guess clothes all make sense, but appliances? A jewelry store?"

Rhett elbowed Link's side teasingly. "Are you saying you wouldn't want to check out the jewelry store?"

Link looked up at Rhett wide eyed. "Well, I mean, if you wanted I wouldn't say no," he said, trying not to stumble over his words. 

Rhett laughed. "Why not? Looking never hurt anybody."

"Yeah?" Link asked. 

Rhett shrugged. "Sure."

As they walked past the cases Rhett put his hand not holding Barbara on the small of Link's back. "See anything you like, baby?"

Link blushed. "I don't know. I guess there might be a couple rings I saw that I liked."

"Oh, yeah?" Rhett asked, feigning complete innocence. "Which ones? For curiosity's sake."

Rhett was eating up Link and his expressions while he tried to nonchalantly consider rings. Rhett had no plans to buy Link a ring. What he was thinking was going to be even better.   
-  
They were among the first to get to board, allowing them to get Jade and Barbara settled. As they watched the other passengers embark, Link was looking out the window and chewing on his cuticles. Rhett placed a hand on Link's knee. "Relax, baby. Before you know it we'll be in Georgia, my mom will be officially in love with you, and all will be right in the world." He smiled reassuringly at Link. 

"Oh, right. Actually..." Link hesitated a moment. "Actually, I was thinking about something else."

"What's that, darling?" Rhett asked. 

Link worried his hands and glanced at Rhett. "Would we-would we be able to get married for real? The rings just kinda got me thinking," he said quietly. " I don't expect you to propose or anything." He chewed on another finger for a second. "But if you did, could we? Get married?"

Rhett pretended to consider his question. "I'm pretty sure I've read about a guy who married his car. I guess I'd have to look at what kind of paperwork that would require versus a regular marriage license, but I bet it's possible."

"Hmm, good to know, I guess."

"Baby, why don't you go to sleep?" Rhett encouraged him. "You need to be calm and cool when we land. I promise to wake you so you can watch the descent if you want me to."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Ok, hon. I love you," Link told him. 

Before Rhett could finish saying "I love you, too," Link's head was thrown back against the seat, his mouth hanging open, sound asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few days left. 😬

"Oh, Rheeeeeett," they heard a voice call out as they stood in baggage claim. 

Rhett looked around before breaking out in a huge grin. "Momma! I told you we'd get a car and see you at the house!" He made a few big strides to meet the much shorter grey haired woman, pulling her close for a hug. 

"Oh, silly boy. You think I'm gonna wait a moment longer than I have to to meet your new beau?" She gave him a reprimanding look and turned to Link, who had just walked up with their luggage. "And you must be Link. My, my. He didn't tell me how handsome you really are." She elbowed Rhett in the stomach, "You didn't tell me how out of your league he is, son."

Link laughed. "I don't know about all that. Rhett holds his own in the looks department. Although it's obvious who he got those looks from," he said, grasping her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"A charmer, too!" Di smiled coyly at Link. "And these must be my grandpups." She looked into the two collapsible kennels holding Barbara and Jade. "I bet you girls would like to stretch your little legs. Well, don't you worry, girls. I know just the place to stop nearby so you can get out for a bit before we get home. Come on, boys. Grab your stuff. I need to get started on dinner."  
-  
Momma Di absolutely adored Link. He was handsome, charming, considerate, helpful around the house, and of course her son was completely and obviously head over heels in love with him. She would never admit it, but she didn't think Rhett could have found a better partner if she had hand picked him herself. 

Wednesday was spent with Di directing the boys to help finish cleaning the house, sending them to the store for last minute items, and preparing casseroles so all that had to be done on Thanksgiving was play musical oven to get everything cooked and kept warm for dinner. 

Rhett's dad wasn't a man of many words, but Rhett assured Link that the man liked him just fine. But he was retired now, which meant sitting in the den watching fishing shows and drinking beer. Seeming to ignore Link after their initial hello handshake was nothing personal. 

That evening after Momma Di had released the boys from duty, Rhett took Link to the little creek on the back of his parent's property. The air was crisp as they sat on the sandy bank, moonlight shining on the water, but not so cold that they were uncomfortable in long sleeved shirts and hoodies.

"So this is where I was absolutely not supposed to come to alone as a child, and I definitely wasn't supposed to go swimming." Rhett chuckled. "It's shallow here, but a ways downstream that'a way," he pointed the direction the water was flowing, "right around that bend it drops suddenly to about eight feet deep. Momma was always afraid I'd get sucked away."

"So how many times were you caught in the water?" Link asked, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"Caught?!" Rhett guffawed. "Oh, ye of little faith! I was never caught!"

Link laughed. "Pardon me for ever doubting you, my love."

"Hmm, that's right," he snorted haughtily. " I think I need a kiss to mend my hurt feelings." He looked at Link expectantly. 

" I suppose that's fair," Link giggled and gave Rhett a sloppy wet kiss. 

"It's really pretty here. Did you enjoy growing up in Georgia?" Link asked aft a moment of them sitting in content silence. 

Rhett shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. Always felt small, despite all the space. I don't mind too much visiting my parents from time to time, but I was ready to leave."

"Your mom is pretty great. Was she always so accepting of you? My 'memory' tells me that being anything other than straight isn't always accepted in the southern states, especially in the decades you were growing up." Rhett sat quietly for a minute and Link hurried to continue. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious."

Rhett smiled and took Link's hand. "It's alright, hon. I was just gathering my thoughts. I have nothing to hide from you." Link waited patiently for Rhett to take a deep breath and collect his thoughts. 

"My momma wasn't always so accepting," Rhett began. " I knew about 11 or 12 that I was attracted to both girls and boys, but thought you had to pick just one. I actually thought everyone was attracted to both genders, you just made your decision and stuck with it. Obviously, I was a bit naive." Rhett chuckled to himself before continuing. 

"When I was 18 I met a guy I thought could be the one. I told my parents I was in love with him and wanted to be with him. I don't think my dad really cares one way or the other, but my mom went crazy. Told me I was going to hell, that no son of hers would be gay and welcome under her roof."

Link squeezed his hand in support. "What changed?"

"I dated a girl for a few years. She was perfectly nice. We got along great, she wanted everything I thought I wanted at the time and after three years together, we got engaged. But then when the wedding planning started, I freaked out. I couldn't actually imagine growing old with her, so I broke it off.

"I guess a year or so later I met another guy. This time I was almost 25 and told my mom I was going to be with him. Damn her, damn hell, I didn't care. I was in love. My mom and I didn't speak for six months. Cole would call to check in with me, and even my dad called once or twice. Finally one day I got out of a meeting and I had a text from her asking if I'd please call, she wanted to talk. 

"She decided she wasn't going to go through life not speaking to a child that was still alive. I haven't always 100% believed in her support of me, but I'm pretty sure when I turned 40 and was still single, she genuinely became ready for me to settle down. With anyone." He laughed to himself again before turning to Link. "But I believe with everything in me that she likes you and is happy for us."

Link just smiled, held Rhett's hand tight and they sat there watching the creek flow until the cold got to them and chased them back to the house.   
-  
Thanksgiving dinner was at 3 pm. Cole and his family arrived around noon. Rhett loved his nieces like crazy and wished he got to see them more than twice a year, but that just meant he did everything possible to make their time together count. His nieces loved Barbara and Jade and immediately asked to take them out back to play. Rhett was more than happy to go out with them. To supervise and get in a game or two of chase. Link hung back inside. 

Link had warned Di that even putting the casseroles into or taking them out of the oven would be too complicated for his cooking skills, so he was in charge of setting the table. 

With Cole and his dad watching football and Rhett outside with all the girls, his mom approached Link with a glass of wine. "Here you go, Link. I'm glad we've got this opportunity to talk." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh oh. Am I in trouble?" Link looked around, eyes wide, pretending to look for help.

Rhett's mom laughed. "No, sweetie. You're definitely not in trouble. I just wanted you to know how happy I am that Rhett found you. Truly," she insisted when Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I know Rhett and I have had a shaky past, as I'm sure you know." Link just nodded when she looked to him. "But I can tell from the last few days that you make him truly happy. And no matter how I feel about things, a truly happy son is all I ever really wanted."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Momma Di. Rhett would be happy to hear that. I love him a lot." Di giggled behind her hand at the obvious statement. Link smiled and continued, "Hopefully we'll be able to make each other happy for a very long time."

Di looked at Link thoughtfully. "Are you planning to propose to him?"

"No, ma'am. I'm pretty sure that would offend him," Link chuckled. "I'm just hoping he has it in him to ask me one day."

"Hmm." Di followed Link's gaze out the glass door to the backyard. "Why don't you grab a couple beers and go play with your future nieces? I'll finish up in here and we'll be eating before you know it."

"Sounds good. Thank you for the talk," Link said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before grabbing the drinks and heading outside.   
-  
"Now, as most of you know," Rhett's mom began, standing to the left of Rhett's father at the head of the table, "before we eat we go around the table and say what we're thankful for this year. I'll start!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "I'm thankful that Link entered our lives. Link is a joy and the son I never had!"

She burst out laughing when Rhett and Cole began voicing their protests. "I'm kidding. I love my boys. But I wouldn't mind adding a third son to the mix is all I'm saying." She winked at Link as Rhett choked on his drink and tried to catch his breath. 

"You okay, dear?" She rubbed Rhett's back as he regained control of himself. 

"Yeah, hon, you okay? Need a minute?" Link asked, smiling big when Rhett shot him a look to kill.

"No, I'm fine," Rhett practically growled at the two of them. "And I believe it's my turn? I also am thankful for expanded family this year. Barbara and Jade have enriched my life so much, I don't know where I'd be without them right now." 

Link waited a beat before poking Rhett in the side. "And...?"

"Oh! Right!" Rhett exclaimed, like he just remembered. "I'm also thankful for my wonderful boyfriend, Link." He turned and gazed lovingly at him. "He's taught me so much about life, myself, and what it really means to love someone. You're the best, baby." He leaned forward and gave Link a gentle kiss. 

Link fanned his face, waving back tears. " I don't know how I'm supposed to follow that!" He looked at Rhett then around the table. "But following with the theme, I also have to go with family. I didn't have one before meeting Rhett, and now I feel like I've found my place. Nothing in my life would be possible without Rhett in it."

There was no way Rhett or Link could have told you what anyone else was thankful for, because they sat there staring and smiling at each other until Rhett's dad broke the spell and began handing out slices of turkey.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Rhett woke up the same way he had every day that week, with Link in his arms pretending to be asleep. He continued letting them both pretend for a few more minutes before saying, "You know, as much as I appreciate you getting up and getting the house going in the morning, I think I might like waking up like this better. Maybe you could not be such a go-getter and we can snuggle a bit before getting out of bed in the morning?"

"Mmm," Link responded, reaching his head up and kissing the underside of Rhett's jaw. "Sounds good. As long as you are actually willing to get out of bed after morning snuggles. I know you, and somebody's gotta be my sugar daddy, so you can't be laying around in bed all day." He began tickling Rhett's side and laughing when he started to thrash around in the bed.

"Sugar daddy, huh? That's all you're looking for?" Rhett grabbed Link's wrists and flips over on top of him. "I'm dead," he says, relaxing all his weight on top of Link. 

Link giggled, "Is that what you call this? Get off me."

"Can't. M'dead."

"Okay, then." Link continued to lay there nonplussed. 

"Well, aren't you gonna try to get me off you?" Rhett asked. 

"Why?" Link replied. "I like you being on top of me."

"Yeah, but, I'm heavy." Rhett frowned. 

Link laughed. "Maybe, but it's not like I need to breathe or anything. I can lay here like this all day." He thrust gently up into Rhett, a flirty smirk on his face. 

"Fine. Ruin the fun. Especially since we can't have that kind of fun with my mom at the end of the hallway." He reluctantly lifted himself off Link, who was still laying there giggling to himself, and pulled on some pants. "Well don't just stay there laughing at me, get out of bed," he scolded Link, who didn't stop laughing at Rhett's exasperation as he also got out of bed and started pulling on clothes.   
-  
After breakfast Link wanted to see the town Rhett had grown up in. Rhett insisted there wasn't much to it, but obliged him anyhow. 

There was the elementary school, looking much smaller than in Rhett's memory. He recounted to Link how Friday concessions were always the highlight of the week, and how silent reading hour in third grade went far to encouraging his love of reading. 

The drive past the middle school had Link dying laughing when Rhett explained how all his classmates were always talking about going to " the Dearlies" on the weekends and for the longest time he thought there was some family out there who knew all the families in town except his own. Finally he figured out everyone was talking about a deer lease. Rhett tried to justify his mistake by saying his family didn't hunt so he didn't know what a deer lease was. Link only laughed harder at him.

And high school, where he just studied as much as possible to make good grades and graduate early so he could leave the sleepy town. Really the only things that had changed in 40 years was the pizza place Rhett had his first job at was now a salon, and the town had gotten a new gas station about 10 years ago.   
-  
"Don't cry, momma," Rhett said, hugging his mom at the airport. 

"Yeah, Momma Di. Christmas is in a few weeks. We'll be back before you know it!" Link added.

" I know, I know. I'm just gonna miss my boys. The house always feels empty after a week of company. You should visit more," she said, giving Rhett a disapproving look.

"Well, we'll see what next year brings. For now, goodbye, we'll miss you, see you December 21st. Love you, momma." Rhett kissed her cheek and stepped back for Link to get his hugs in too.

On the plane, while waiting for takeoff, Rhett placed his hand over Link's, entwining their fingers together. "So? Feel better? Have fun?"

"I did!" Link smiled big at him. "Your family is pretty great. You're obviously the greatest," he leaned forward giving Rhett a peck on the mouth, "but everyone was nice. Even your sister in law."

Rhett laughed. "I'm glad you had a good time, baby."

"Mhm," Link relaxed back into his seat before quickly sitting up again. "OH! Did I tell you that your mom told me to propose to you?" He giggled as Rhett looked at him in trepidation. "I told her that you'd be offended if you weren't the one that got to do the proposing. But I guess you were right. She definitely likes me." He smiled once more at Rhett before settling back once more and closing his eyes. They spent the rest of the flight home in silence. 

\----------

"I want to go camping this weekend," Rhett announced at dinner one night. 

Link blinked at him in surprise. "What? Camping? Hon, you know it's two weeks before Christmas. It's been like 40°."

"I know. Still wanna go." Rhett shrugged. "There are these lean-to's in the Adirondacks that are just...out there. They're pretty cool. I think you'd like it."

"Okaaay. Well," Link said thoughtfully, "I'm not against camping, I just didn't think it'd be so cold the first time we went." He laughed. 

"Yeah? You're willing to go?" Rhett looked at Link expectantly. 

Link reached across the table and took Rhett's hand in his own. "You know I'll go anywhere and do anything for you, Rhett."

Rhett stood up from the table, walked over to Link, and kissed the top of his head. "You're too good to me, baby. Let me clear the table and we can take the girls for their walk."

Rhett seemed unexpectedly happy to be going camping in near freezing temperatures, but Link mentally shrugged it off.  
-  
"Isn't it beautiful out here, baby? Just us, the trees, the sky," Rhett said, indicating around the campsite. "You can't see the moon and stars at home like you can out here. That's one of the few things I miss about living in the country. Seeing the stars."

Link came up behind Rhett, wrapping his arms around his waist. "It's beautiful, hon. But can we get the site settled before the sun goes down and we freeze to death?"

Rhett laughed. "We're unlikely to actually freeze, but yes, we should get going on that. I want to be able to star gaze later."

Later, snuggled together under blankets and next to a roaring fire, Rhett was pointing out constellations to Link. "Now see over there?" Rhett asked, pointing to a different area of the sky. "From there," he shifted his hand slightly, "to there, is the constellation formerly known as Argo Navis. It's a ship that was later split into three smaller constellations. Now that part," he swooped his finger in a small circle, "is Vela, the sail. Look carefully, see that star in the corner?" Link shifted to look directly down Rhett's hand and nodded. "That star is the Linkstar."

"Wait, what?" Link looked at Rhett in surprise.

"The Linkstar," Rhett said again, smiling brightly at Link. 

"You bought me a freaking star?!" Link stared at him slack jawed. 

"Link, sometimes I have no idea what I was truly expecting when I placed an order for a cutting edge, top of the line L.I.N.K. robot. But then you came home with me." Rhett gathered both of Link's hands in his, staring into the deep blue of his eyes as he continued. "Baby, you became my everything. You're the brightest star in my sky. My Linkstar. Now at this point, most people probably have a ring." Link gasped in surprise as he figured out what was happening. "But we're not most people, and this relationship isn't most relationships. So instead I bought you a star to signify the strength and longevity of my love for you." Link's was crying, tears trailing his face and over the biggest, happiest grin he had ever made. 

"Now, I looked into it," he gave Link a sad smile, tears streaming down his own face, "legally we can't get married, but we can have a ceremony! Honestly, though? I love you so much and as far as everyone else would be concerned, as far as I would be concerned, it would be a real marriage. If-if you'll say yes. Link? Will you marry me?"

Link tackled Rhett, arms around his neck, chest to chest, legs tangled, and he was kissing every part of Rhett's face he could repeating, "yes, yes, yes. Oh, my god, Rhett, yes! I love you, too. Yes, yes, yes."


	22. Chapter 22

Rhett had wanted to wait until they saw his parents to give them the news, and it was killing Link. Fortunately, he had made through their Sunday conversation without spilling the beans. It was really hard, though, because he had no one to tell having skipped bird club that week since they had been camping. Link couldn't wait to tell the world. 

Rhett loved how excited Link was. He had been a little worried Link would say no, especially since it hadn't even been two months since their rough spell. But Link seemed to have forgiven and forgotten, and Rhett couldn't feel more blessed.

The reason Rhett wanted to wait to tell his parents, mom in particular, was because he knew that as soon as she found out she'd begin planning. Rhett wanted the two of them to get a chance to talk and decide a few details about the ceremony before his mom grabbed hold of the idea and ran with it.

He mentioned that to Link while they packed the night before heading back to Georgia. "So, have you given any thought to what you want in a ceremony?" he asked. "Because if you don't have any strong ideas my mom will start giving you some as soon as she finds out." He laughed. 

Link smiled to herself as he considered options. "Really I'm good with whatever you want. I have slight preferences, maybe, but that's it."

"Okay, so what are your preferences? If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty easy going myself, so let's hear it." Rhett was ready and willing to fight for Link's tiniest of whims if necessary. 

"Oh, I don't know," Link said absently, continuing to place clothes in his suitcase. "Outside, I guess. I'm not particular on where exactly, but it's not like we're religious so in a church or something would seem odd."

"Mhm. Anything else? Want to do a full reception with all the standard wedding stuffs or just a party, or maybe no reception?" Rhett asked. 

"Some kind of party or reception would be good. I'm not gonna let you get away with not doing anything." Link smiled playfully at Rhett. 

Rhett grinned back, unabashedly. "Hey, I just had to throw the option out there."

Link walked up and wrapped his arms around Rhett's waist, standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. "Sorry, hon, but you're gonna have to put on a suit and dance with me. That is my one unconditional."

Rhett's heart was melting as he looked down at Link beaming back up at him. He picked the smaller man up and spun him around once before giving him a passionate kiss. "It's a date, baby."

"Speaking of dates, have any input on that?" Link asked. 

"If you have a preferred season, then that's when. Otherwise? As soon as possible?" He chuckled before leaning down and kissing Link again. 

"As soon as possible sounds perfect! But right now," Link playfully swatted Rhett's butt, "we need to finish packing. We've got an early flight tomorrow."  
-  
This time they had managed to grab their luggage and were walking through the door to the pickup area when they spotted Rhett's mom.

"My boys!" She hollered, drawing attention from many of the other people in the pickup lane. 

Rhett just smiled as they made their way to her car. Link, on the other hand, had his hands over his mouth before removing them and exclaiming, "He did it! He proposed!"

Di's arms went up and she let out an enthusiastic, and loud, scream of excitement. She grabbed first Link then Rhett, pulling them close. "Oh, I'm so happy for you boys! You have to tell me everything, Link. How did he do it? Have you set a date? Ooooh, I have so many thoughts on what you boys could do for your ceremony!"

As she continued babbling on, Rhett gave Link an "I told you so" look as he loaded their luggage in her trunk. 

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything on the drive back to your house," Link assured her, smiling broadly.   
-  
That night at dinner Di turned to Rhett and asked him, "So, have you thought about having the ceremony here?"

Rhett smiled and nodded at Link, "Ask him. I want what he wants."

Link blushed at Rhett's comment. "I'm not opposed to getting married here in Georgia."

Di nodded, "And you said you wanted to be married as soon as possible?"

"As soon as is realistic," Rhett clarified. 

"So, would Christmas eve be unrealistic?" She asked innocently. 

"Oh, gosh!" Rhett almost choked on his bite of food. "I don't know, momma. Where would we have it? What would we wear? One thing Link specifically told me was he wanted me in a suit. I didn't bring one and it's not like I can buy off the rack."

"Well, Link said thoughtfully, "the dancing was really more important than a suit. If you went jackstless do you think you could find pants, a dress shirt, and a vest?"

"Maybe..." he said unenthusiastically. 

"You'd look pretty hot like that," Link pressed. 

"Yeah," Rhett asked, laughing when Link waggled his eyebrows at him. "Okay, that might work, but where would we have it?"

"The park," Rhett's mom said matter of factly. 

"The park?" Rhett asked. "The one around the corner that I played at as a kid?"

"Yep. It's public property. You can have birthday parties and stuff there and as long as there's not more than like 50 people gathered for your event you don't need a permit or anything. I'll give Susan a call tomorrow and make sure there's not something else planned." Momma Di was very pleased with herself, sure that she could make this work and get her youngest son married by the end of the week. 

"Okay, then... What about a cake, darling? I doubt we can get a traditional cake made in time," Rhett said. It wasn't that he didn't want to get married so quickly, he just thought they'd spend more time planning, making sure it was perfect for Link. 

Sensing Rhett's apprehension, Link took his hand in his own. "I don't care at all about traditional. Like you said when you proposed, we're anything but traditional." Link smiled and gave him a little wink. "We can do just a standard round double layer cake. Nothing too fancy."

"If you're sure, baby, then I'm all in." He squeezed Link's hand and looked at his mom. "Well, I guess you get your wish. We'll get married here on Christmas eve."

"Eeeee," she clapped her hands, squealing in quiet glee. "Finding a pastor might be our biggest hurdle, since most churches have Christmas eve services."

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Rhett insisted. "Link and I want non-denominational, or even just a civil person, since we aren't religious."

Momma Di pursed her lips for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess I can't have everything. It is your boys' wedding. You find someone to make it official and Link and I will take care of the rest. Right, sweetie?" She asked, looking to Link. 

"Sounds great. We'll start finalizing as much as we can tomorrow." Link smiled at Rhett, full of excitement.   
-  
That night as Link slid under the covers beside Rhett he asked, "You doing okay, hon?"

"Huh? Of course. What do you mean?" Rhett asked, a little perplexed. 

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't think your mom was bulldozing us," Link explained, placing his head on Rhett's shoulder and hand on his chest. 

"Why?" Rhett asked. "Do you feel bulldozed? Because if you're good, I'm good. But if you're not, tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Oh, no! I'm pretty excited, actually," Link said. 

"Good!" Rhett smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes. 

Link must have been able to tell because he followed him up with, "...but?"

Rhett sighed. "It's nothing. I just-I wish it could be official. Legal, you know?"

"Would you love me more if this was going to be legal?" Link asked. 

"No."

"Would you love me more if people knew what I was?"

"No."

"Then none of that matters. Now go to sleep, hon. We have a wedding to plan tomorrow." Link gave Rhett a goodnight kiss and curled into him, waiting for his breathing to even and for him to fall asleep. 

\----------

The advantage to living in the same town for over 35 years was that Rhett's mother knew everyone. And when they heard Momma Di's confirmed bachelor son was getting married, they were all too eager to help. 

Every so often Link would come to Rhett with a question about color or food preferences, but otherwise Rhett left everything to Link and his mother. At one point it sounded like he heard something about a change of location for some reason, but they seemed to have everything under control and if Link was okay with it then Rhett was okay with it. 

Before either of them knew it, it was the day before Christmas eve. Tomorrow Rhett was getting married. 

"Tomorrow's the big day. You ready?" Cole asked his brother. 

"I've never been more ready for anything," Rhett replied. 

Cole had dragged Rhett out to the local dive bar for his "bachelor" party. Rhett didn't really see the point, but Cole had insisted. Since practically everyone in town had heard of Rhett's impending wedding, it seemed they had all trickled through to wish him good luck. 

They ended up closing the bar down and with all the free drinks the town had bought him, he was glad to have his brother to guide him out and back to the house. 

"S'silly I hafta shtay wit you 'stead a goin' back ta sleep wit my fee-ance," Rhett complained as they got back to Cole's house. 

Cole laughed. "Why? What do you think you'd be able to accomplish in your current state?"

Rhett just glared at him before falling into the guest bed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who has read this, left comments, or kudos. This is my first story to actually finish in years and there have been so many supportive people on this journey. A big thanks to cattacodinosaur for beta'ing and DarlingLo for talking me through things at all hours of the day and night. I love you both. 
> 
> So now, here it is.

Link was sure that if he had a humanoid stomach it would be full of butterflies right about now. He was standing in Rhett's childhood bedroom getting dressed. He and Momma Di had found the perfect slim cut white suit with lapel edges that were the perfect shade of ice blue. His shirt was white with the same shade blue tie and an ice blue hankercheif in his pocket. 

As he stood admiring himself in the mirror, Momma Di walked in. "Oh, my word! If you're not the most handsome almost McLaughlin I've ever seen!"

Link giggled and did a little spin. "Think he'll like it?"

"Honey, if my son isn't blown away at the sight of you, first I'll smack him upside the head, and then I'll just take you home with me, instead," she said matter of factly. 

Link laughed stepped over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, Momma," he said. "And thank you for all your help this week. This wouldn't have come together like it has without you."

Momma Di blushed and brushed him off. "It was no trouble. I'm just glad my son found such a great guy to spend the rest of his life with."

"Well, thank you for raising such an amazing man that I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
-  
Unfortunately Rhett woke up feeling not quite as...sober as he imagined he would on his wedding day. 

"Rise and I shiiiine, little brother!" Cole sang to him from the doorway. 

Rhett groaned and put his pillow over his head. "How are you so chipper?" he muttered through the material. 

Cole just laughed. " I wasn't the one everyone was buying drinks for. Now here's some tylenol and Gatorade to get you going on fixing that hangover. Michelle is making coffee, eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns for breakfast. You should feel better after you've showered and eaten. So come on, man. You've got to get married in a few hours!"

A shower and food did go a long way to getting Rhett back on track. Now he was staring at the light blue suit Link and his mother had miraculously been able to find. He only had an hour to get dressed and drive to the small lodge his mother had found in the national forest the next town over. 

He chuckled and tried to get dressed faster when he heard his brother and sister in law yelling at his nieces to "just put your shoes on already! We need to go!"

This was it. He was getting married.   
-  
When Rhett got to the small lodge his mom had found, he was in awe. It was a small stone building, holding maybe 50 people, but it was set right next to a small lake. Glorified pond, really, but it was beautiful. There was a large concrete patio leading from the back of the building to the edge of the water.

A few dozen white folding chairs with blue ribbons tied on them had been set up and a simple arch with blue and white tulle carefully strewn through it was placed near the water. 

Cole informed him that Link was inside the lodge and he had explicit instructions to stay outside until the ceremony began. Rhett made his way over to the stone half wall that ran the edge of the patio and looked across the water. 

Seven months ago, when he was waiting to hear Link was ready for pickup, he never would have thought that by Christmas he would want nothing more in life than to marry his personal robot companion. He not only would have laughed at whoever suggested such a thing, but he would have advised them to get their head examined.

But life will throw you curve balls and his came in the form of Link. A maybe not completely human but definitely not a simple robot being. Rhett thanked his lucky star, his Linkstar, that something had gone unexpectedly with Link's programming and now he had the caring, funny, sexy, loving Link all for himself. 

Lost in his own introspection, he didn't notice the people filing in and taking their seats. Before he knew it Cole was tapping his shoulder and leading him to stand in front of the arch.

When Link stepped out of the lodge in his blue trimmed white suit, walking down the aisle to Sammy Kershaw's "Love of My Life," Rhett just about lost it, tears starting down his face. When Link made it to him he couldn't stop himself from pulling Link in for a hug before letting him go and just holding onto his hands. Hands he was holding onto for dear life, in hopes they would keep him grounded and from floating away. 

"You look amazing," Rhett whispered as the marriage officiant started the ceremony. 

Link smiled, "You look pretty good yourself. Now hush and listen."

Rhett may have hushed, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't. He was using all his concentration to stare at blue eyes that ran so deep but also sparkled effortlessly. 

Then it was time for vows. 

Link began. "Rhett, before you, there was nothing in my life. I had no meaning, no direction, nothing going for me. Seeing you was love at first sight. I knew in that moment I would give anything to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. The day you let me into your heart was the best day of my life. I'm incredibly lucky my wish came true and I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make you laugh, taking care of you, and proving that you're the only one for me. I love you, Rhett." 

Rhett had to let go of one of Link's hands to wipe his face, trying to steady his breathing as he did so. 

"Link," he began, "when we first met I was captured by your beauty, charmed by your wit and humor, but an idiot who didn't see you for all that you are. I took your love for granted and hurt both of us in the process. But you're a saint who makes me a better person and found it in your heart to forgive me. I promise to spend the rest of my life making it up to you and proving to you that I'm worthy of your love. I'm but a shell of a man without you. I love you, baby."

The officiant then indicated for Rhett's nieces to bring up the rings. "Rhett, I invite you to place the ring on Link's left hand and repeat after me. 

Rhett's gaze never left Link's face as he repeated, "I, Rhett, promise to embrace our life together with compassion, faith in one another, and spirit. I will be a loyal friend, one who will believe in you and stand by you always. With this ring, I give you the promise of my unconditional love forever."

The sound of his mother's sobs caught Rhett's attention for just a moment, then Link was placing a ring on his own finger. "I promise to embrace our life together with compassion, faith in one another, and spirit. I will be a loyal friend, one who will believe in you and stand by you always. With this ring, I give you the promise of my unconditional love forever."

The officiant smiled and said, "Then by the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband."

A cheer erupted from the small crowd gathered behind him, led enthusiastically by Rhett's mom, who quickly ushered them off to the side for pictures. There weren't any professional wedding photographers available on a holiday on such short notice, but there was the head photographer for the high school newspaper and that was good enough for Di.

"Oh, boys! That was simply beautiful," Momma Di gushed. "Your vows were the most heartfelt and..." she sniffed, dabbing a hankercheif on her nose. "Well, it was just lovely. Now let this nice young lady take some pictures of you, then there's food inside." She smiled knowingly at Rhett. 

When pictures were done and they stepped inside the lodge, Rhett's jaw dropped. "Baby, how in the world did you accomplish all this in such a short time?" 

The inside of the lodge itself was all wood with a large, stone fireplace that ran floor to ceiling. Icicle lights ran along the length of the ceiling and twinkle light netting hung above one end of the room over the dance floor. The tables were long with white tablecloths and the centerpieces were glass bowls filled with blue ornament balls and pine cones surrounding a candle. There was random placings of blue and white flowers around the room and on the mantle. Rhett was in absolute awe of what Link and his mother had accomplished. 

Link blushed. "Your mom did most of the work. I basically chose the shades of blue I thought you'd like and she ran with it."

Rhett pulled Link in close and just held him, enjoying the moment. "Then remind me to properly thank her later."

"Now, the food is nothing special, though," Link began to explain. "It's fried chicken, and I think your mom got basically all the sides. Dirty rice, mac n cheese, coleslaw, mashed potatoes... There wasn't anything else we could get, though, that could feed almost 50 people on such short notice."

Rhett laughed and looked down affectionately at Link. "You really think I am going to mind fried chicken? Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

They both laughed and Link said, "It was really your mom who was worried because it's not traditional wedding food. I think my general anxiety just ran with it."

After Rhett had scarfed down three plates and Link picked at his one, claiming too much excitement to eat, the DJ called for the couple's first dance. 

Link grabbed Rhett's hand and led him onto the floor as John Mayer's "Half of My Heart" began to play. 

As they moved across the floor together, tears once again began to fill Rhett's eyes. "So what's the deal? Did you decide to see how many times you could get me to cry and that would indicate how much I really love you?"

Link chuckled. "No, but if I had done that, I'd have to say you love me quite a bit."

"Forever and always, baby." Rhett dropped his mouth to cover Link's, spinning him through a passionate kiss, not caring who was watching. 

\---------------------

Four years later another patron of GMM Inc. sued the state of New York for the right to marry his robot. The name Rhett McLaughlin was also on that petition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you cattacodinosaur for helping beta and darlingLo for all the chats and support. Love you both! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are so appreciated and I love every one of you who reads this.


End file.
